50 Ways To Make A Girl Smile
by FeudalGirl14
Summary: I havent seen Kagome for 3 years because of that dumb bet, but I found her again and hopefully I can get her to forgive me. Seuqal to 45 Things A Girl Wants. Better Summary inside!
1. She's Back

**50 Ways To Make A Girl Smile**

**Sequal to 45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: It's been 3 years since I last saw Kagome, all because of that stupid bet. It's my second year of university and I think Kami gave me a second chance. Why? Well, I have the same classes with Kagome. This might be my chance to fix things, and hopefully get back together.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Disclaimer 2: No, this will not be like the first story. Inuyasha is not doing tasks through a list, it'll just get boring like that.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and possible made up characters**

_**Please Note: This story shouldn't be all that confusing without reading 45 Things A Girl Wants, Actually, you probably wouldn't be all that lost without reading it, though I HIHGLY suggest you read it first.**_

_**Please Note 2: I know 45 Things was rated T, so I made this one rated T, but there a chance it would be bumped to rated M. Sorry if any of my reader aren't comfortable reading M stories.**_

_**Please Note 3: This is my 4th attempt at writing in the first person. My first three attempts weren't great at all, so let me know what you think. But don't get confused if I suddenly switch back to third person.**_

_**Okay, noooow for the story! lol**_

I sighed as I dropped my stuff by the couch in my new dorm room. My parents finally decided to let me live in a dorm rather then at home. Sure it would be more convenient for me to live with mom and dad since my university is in my home town, but I want a taste of independency. You know, before I'm completely on my own in case I make a dumb mistake or what not.

"This room seems really nice." I heard my mom say when she and my dad caught up to me. Dad dropped the two other bags I had but couldn't carry since I already had three. Yes, I brought _everything_ I owned, okay, well except all the unnecessary items like my gaming systems. Okay, I brought my PS3, sue me. I have to have at least one gaming system.

"It's alright." I said. I would probably like this place a lot better if I didn't have a room mate. I tried to get a single person dorm, but they were all taken so I had to get a dorm with one other room mate. I wish we could pick who we were bunking with. If we could, I would have roomed with Kouga and Miroku. But since I knew that we couldn't pick dorm mates, I knew the chances were extremely slim we'd be together so I decided to take a two person dorm.

"Do you need any help unpacking, sport?" my dad asked.

"Since when do you call me _sport_?" I asked. That ones new.

"I called you that when you were a young pup." my dad chuckled. "And now your 20 years old."

"Your not going to cry are you?" I rolled my eyes. My dad just rolled his eyes and patted my shoulder. Somehow, he still made me feel like a little kid. But not in a good way. In like, he's still bigger then me type of way, though he didn't scare me. My dad is far from scary.

After an hour or so, my room mate still hadn't arrived and my parents finally left. At least I got to chose the bigger room, though the size differences aren't all that great. My room just has enough space to fit a double bed instead of a single, so my room mate gets the single bed, which is awesome.

I decided to sit down on the three seat couch and turn the TV on and play some Call Of Duty. I swear, I've been playing this game for years and its still a lot of fun. I'll never get tired of it.

I had been playing for half an hour when the door opened. I looked up and pressed pause so I could meet the guy I would be staying with. Hopefully he's not one of those stuck up pricks.

"Mom, stop!" the guy yelled as he struggled to get in the room. I watched as his mom clung to his arm, begging him to come home. I laughed, my mom was being the same way at home before we left, but she accepted it before we got here.

"Mom, I'll be fine." the human guy rolled his eyes.

"Do you need some help?" I asked him with a laugh. He just looks like your average normal guy. Bright blue eyes, dark brown hair. Big muscles. I bet if I was a girl, I would have taken a whole paragraph to describe him. Thank god for being a simple minded guy!

"Please!" he begged and handed me his bags so he could push his mom off of him.

After a lot of struggle, we finally got his mom to accept the fact that my room mate was going to university. Geez, she was worse than my mom. We spent about an hour unpacking. I helped since his father is on a business trip in China at the moment so it would have been a bit hard if I hadn't. Plus I don't want to look like a lazy ass and my mom raised me like this.

"Thanks a lot man," the guy said as he scrathed the back of his neck. "By the way, I never got your name." he laughed.

"Oh, right. I'm Inuyasha Takahashi."

"_The_ Inuyasha Takahashi?" he gaped. Great, he knows I'm rich.

"The one and only." I shrugged.

"Nice to meet you." he shook my hand. "I'm Hayaku Shizuka."

"Nice to meet you too." I nodded my head. So far it seems he's not interested in my money... Oh well, I'll see. All I should be worried about is school tomorrow. I have one year down, six more to go and I can finally be a doctor. Six years, just six years... Do you know how fucken long six years is? Oh gawd this is going to be a very very very long wait till I can reach my goals. Frig me...

By the end of the day, me and Hayaku learned a lot about each other. He's going to school for Law, like my brother is, though my brother is attending school in Yokohama. Thank god I don't have to look at his cold face all the time, though this is his last year before he comes back to Tokyo. Yay...

Anyways, Hayaku has a half wolf demon girl friend named Akai who he's been dating for nearly four years now. He will not shut up about her! Apparently she's going to school for Graphic Design which will take about three years. Less than half the time I need. He said they've been friends as kids and never imagined to start dating. She's loud and outgoing, and very hyperactive, though she's very respectful of other people. I'm not sure if I want to meet her if she's as hyper as a five year old on chocolate...

I told him that I'm single, I haven't had a girlfriend, since well, the bet. I know, I still feel horrible about it! But I don't want to talk about it so I'm moving on. Though I didn't tell him about that part, of course.

I told him about Miroku and Kouga, who he'll probably meet soon. Uhm, stuff about what I'm going to school for, my swimming and music interests, you know, that fun stuff. But now I'm going to bed cause I have my first class is at nine in the morning tomorrow.

-X-

My first day. My first class. Funny thing, I'm kind of excited. I'm not really all that sure why though cause I really hate school. Having to sit in a desk for hours straight really sucks you know? My first class is Bio, which is in the right wing of the school, which is unfortunately the farthest from my dorm. Which sucks cause that means I gotta be up even earlier.

I walked in and there seemed to be around 100 students already. I'm pretty sure this class has about 300 kids in it. I looked at the teacher and he was a yonger professor. Hopefully he wont be boring like those really old professors.

I looked around and decided that the middle would probably be a good spot to sit. It's not in the back where I would likely slack off, and it's not in the front where I will look like a nerd. I sat down beside a female cat demon, who looked mighty fine might I say. Though there's no chance in hell I'd date her, dog demons are band from doing so. I wouldn't want to anyways. They're all stuck up bitches/pricks who think they're better than everyone else.

I looked at my watch to see that there was only five more minutes until class officially began. When I looked back up, I saw a few more students walking in, including a gorgeous looking girl with raven black hair. Her hair's wavy down the her mid back. If it was straight it would probably reach to nearly her butt. She's wearing tight jeans that flare out at the bottom and a pink tank top. I couldn't help but stare at her. She just stood out.

I shook my head out of my daze when I saw her walking up to the middle section, where I am. The closer she got, the more familiar she became. She has doe brown eyes that shone with joy, and a cute smile. She sat down just a few seats down and to the side of me.

And that's when it hit me.

That's Kagome!

**And there you have it guys! The sequel to 45 Things A Girl Wants is FINALLY here! I promise this one will be jammed packed with drama! Please review and tell me what you think! I hope this one becomes just as successful as the first story, which has OVER 700 REVIEWS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOT! You guys don't even know how much I appreciate and love you guys! You guys are the best!**

**now REVIEW :)**


	2. Friends Again? Maybe?

**50 Ways To Make A Girl Smile**

**Sequal to 45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: It's been 3 years since I last saw Kagome, all because of that stupid bet. It's my second year of university and I think Kami gave me a second chance. Why? Well, I have the same classes with Kagome. This might be my chance to fix things, and hopefully get back together.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Disclaimer 2: No, this will not be like the first story. Inuyasha is not doing tasks through a list, it'll just get boring like that.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and possible made up characters**

**Please Note: This story shouldn't be all that confusing without reading 45 Things A Girl Wants, Actually, you probably wouldn't be all that lost without reading it, though I HIHGLY suggest you read it first.**

**Please Note 2: I know 45 Things was rated T, so I made this one rated T, but there a chance it would be bumped to rated M. Sorry if any of my reader aren't comfortable reading M stories.**

**Please Note 3: This is my 4th attempt at writing in the first person. My first three attempts weren't great at all, so let me know what you think. But don't get confused if I suddenly switch back to third person.**

**Okay, noooow for the story! lol**

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Kagome, is RIGHT THERE! I caught her scent just to make sure, and it's her exact scent. Geez, how I missed the way she smelled. I just want to get up and go hug her and apologize for everything I did. I can't even hear the lecture our professor is giving.

Should I say something to her after class? Ask her out to coffee and clear the air? Or should I hide away from her? I heard girls can hold a grudge for up to seven years! It's only been three.

Okay, you know what, theres only ten minutes left of this class and I hadn't heard a single word our teacher said. Might aswell just say hi or something when he dismisses us. The worst that can happen is that she can tell me to get lost... Or she can start losing control of her powers again like when she first found out, and then somehow kill me and the whole school will get destroyed and then the cops will arrest her and she'll go to jail for murder and she'll get depressed cause she'll feel extremely bad and start cutting herself and then think that's not enough and hang herself. Then we'll meet in the after life and theres no running away there and I'll be begging Kami to be sent to hell, unless I'm already in hell with Satan... K I'm going to stop thinking now...

"Class is now dismissed." I heard my professor say. With a jump, I went after Kagome and hopefully she's still not mad.

I stayed close behind her until we were out of the class. Once we had passed the door, I pushed by some people and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me?" I said.

"Yes?" she asked and turned around. Oh this definitaly is Kagome.

I literally lost my breath when I saw her so close to me again, after so long. My mouth opened though nothing came out like I lost my voice. Kagome just stood there. It seems like she recognizes me but trying to find my name.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi?" I asked.

"I-Inuyasha?" She remembers me! And she didn't slap me yet! So far so good.

"Kagome! I haven't seen you for so long!" I couldn't help but hug her. It feels great to hug her small body again.

"Kay, no!" Kagome pushed me away. What the hell? "I'm not the type of person to hold a grudge, Inuyasha, but you _really _hurt me three years ago."

"Come on Kagome!" I begged. "That was three years ago. I was 17 and really stupid."

"Yeah, and so was I." she said, and turned away. Okay, oooooouuuuuch.

I'm not going to give up though. I _want_ to make it up to her. You have _no_ idea how badly I feel.

"Can you _please_ just listen!" I yelled and caught up with her.

"What do you want?" she turned and looked at me, her arms crossed. She's giving me that look a lot of angry women give. Those looks scare me...

"There's no excuse for what I did. I was dumb and if I could take it back, I would. But this is reality and I _can't_. Can we, like, go for a coffee or something tonight and clear things up? Maybe we can be friends if your not comfortable getting back together." I really hope she got the hint that I _want_ to be with her again.

"Fine," she said. Yay! She said fiiiiine, she said fiiiine, I'm sooo haaaappy. I'm soooo haaaaaappy! "_But,_" oh fuck I hate that word. "That doesn't mean I'll end up forgiving you. _And_ I do have a boyfriend now. So dont even think about getting me to fall for you again. I made that mistake and I won't do it again. I'll meet you at Corner Cafe at eight o'clock sharp tonight."

With that, she left. She has a boyfriend? She made a mistake about falling for me? Oh Kami, I really did fuck up, did I?

Atleast I get to talk to her later tonight... But who is her boyfriend?

Later today, when all my classes had finished, I rushed over to the dorms and found Miroku's room. His is on the floor below mine. Koga's though, is on the other side on of the building the bottom floor. Once I finally found his room, I knocked on his door then waited for him to answer.

"Hi?" a guy opened it. Must be his room mate.

"Miroku here?" I peered inside, hoping to see his lazy ass on the couch.

"Oh yeah, he's on the couch. He's been there for a couple hours now."

"Thanks. I'm Inuyasha by the way."

"Suikotsu." the guy nodded his head and shook my hand. After he greeted me, I walked in the living room and found Miroku laying on the couch with one leg propped up against the back rest. That's his usual position. It looks odd, but I have to admit, it's pretty comfortable.

Miroku looked up when he noticed my presence. "Oh, hey Yash."

"I told you, _dont_ call me that." I said and he sat in a normal position so I could sit down.

"Sorry, so what's up man?"

"Kagome." Better to just come out with it. Just like ripping a bandaid off. Painless and quick. He didn't answer though, he just looks surprised. "She's in all my classes. I remember her telling me when we first started dating that she wanted to be a doctor, like me. I guess she enrolled in Tokyo University."

"Did you talk to her?" the expression on his face seems is brightening up. I'm guessing he's thinking about Sango. He's tried getting other girlfriends, saying he didn't need Sango. Saying that it was 'just a stupid fling'. But everytime he brought home a new girlfriend, he would accidently slip Sango's name, more than once, and they all dumped him. I think he's still in denial though, considering he hasn't admitted he needs her yet. Me, on the other hand, wonders about Kagome every day. I haven't tried getting another girlfriend and I haven't even tried. I thought about it, but then decided that I needed to wait until I was finally over her. Hasn't happened yet. Good thing though.

"Yeah," I answered. "I asked her to meet me for coffee and she agreed so we could clear some air up. But than she added, and I quote, _'That doesn't mean I'll end up forgiving you. And I do have a boyfriend now. So dont even think about getting me to fall for you again. I made that mistake and I won't do it again_.'"

"Ouch..."

"Thanks for the understatement." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry... But what are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Not much to tell you the truth. She has a boyfriend." my eyes fell in disapointment. Wait, what time is it? I looked at my watch, it' quarter to eight. "I gotta go."

Why is my heart pounding at a really fast speed? I'm just going to talk to her about what happened, no big deal right? Okay, I know I'm kidding myself. But guess what? I'm havng a heart attack here! I can see her waiting at one of the tables with a coffee she's sipping on, and now I'm even more nervous now. Maybe I should have been tehre early to buy it for her? Or maybe I can walk in and pretend not to notice and buy her a coffee, and then when I pretend I'm looking for a table, I'll look at her and be all surprised and offer the coffee... Yeah, that'll work!

I'm in line and I hadn't made eye contact with her yet, though I can feel her eyes burning in the back of my head. It hurts! She just wont stop! Just take a deep breath Inuyasha... Okay, now what does Kagome like to drink? If there wasn't so much damn coffee in here, I would be able to pick how how much cream and sugar she put in, but nope. Okay, how about...

"Can I have one black coffee," for me. "And one with one cream and two sweetner." I know she has a sweet tooth, so maybe she'll like it like that hopefully.

Okay, now turn around, and pretend to look for a table. Now I see Kagome and make myself look happy and surprised, but not over board.

"Kagome, I didn't see you here." I laughed and sat down. "Uhm, I see you already got yourself a coffee?"

"Uh, yeah." she's looking down at her coffee. Looks like she doesn't want to make eyecontact. "Thanks anyways though."

"It's fine. I'll drink it and suffer having to pee all night." I joked, and a giggle just barely slipped from her. Okay, just crack a few more jokes, flash my smile a few times, and maybe...

_'That doesn't mean I'll end up forgiving you.'_

Get lost conscience...

"Look, Kagome." I said, ready to get to business right away. This has to be done. "I'm sorry. You have no idea how much of an idiot I was. But think about it, if we hadn't met, because of the bet, we wouldn't know eachother."

"And I wouldn't have gotten hurt." she looked up at me. Oh geez, that's one scary stare.

"I know. I was a dumb ass retarded idiot who only cared about himself. But I've changed, and the second you got angry at me, I wanted to make it up and apologize."

"Then why did you take a week to come up to me?"

"Because I wanted you to cool down. It had nothing to do with me being scared, or not wanting to apologize. Alright?"

"Okay, but I still don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why you did it? Everyone thought you _weren't_ the type of person who would do something so disgusting."

"Well, I don't understand it either. But why don't we forget what happened and maybe we could..."

'_I do have a boyfriend now. So dont even think about getting me to fall for you again. I made that mistake and I won't do it again_.'

Oh yeah, I forgot about that...

"Maybe we could be friends? And restart."

I noticed Kagome take a deep breath before sighing. "Sure."

"Sure?" I jumped up with a huge smile. That's waaaaaaaaaay better then _get the fuck away from me, asshole._ Which is what I was expecting. So glad she didn't say that! "But one question..." I have to ask before I forget...

"Yeah?"

"Who's your boyfriend? I'm kind of curious to know."

"Well, I'm not sure..." Kagome seems to be hesitant.

"Come on, I probably don't even know the guy."

"Actually, it's Hojo..."

What did she just say?

**THANKYOU GUYS FOR THE 43 REVIEWS! :D you guys are AMAZING! :')**

**I forgot to say something last chapter lol.**

**I'm quite surprised with how many people sided with Inuyasha on the last chapter. Nearly half of you guys said **_**'Kagome really should have given Inuyasha a chance. It's not really fair she wont let him try apologizing'**_** lol, I was wondering how many people would take Inuyasha into consideration like that. But on Kagome's defense, she did get hurt, badly, but still, she should have given Inuyasha a chance. But if she did, 45 Things would be done by now and there wouldnt be a sequal, now would there? lol**

**Also, I had some person freak out at me, all pissy faced about me ending 45 Things the way I did, and they didn't say anything about the sequal, so I just wanna say, thats why its important to read Authors Notes so things like that dont happen. lol and they werent on an actual account so I couldn't tell em about this story, so its their fault :p oh well. lol**

**Anywho... REVIEW! :)**


	3. Half Breed

**50 Ways To Make A Girl Smile**

**Sequal to 45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: It's been 3 years since I last saw Kagome, all because of that stupid bet. It's my second year of university and I think Kami gave me a second chance. Why? Well, I have the same classes with Kagome. This might be my chance to fix things, and hopefully get back together.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Disclaimer 2: No, this will not be like the first story. Inuyasha is not doing tasks through a list, it'll just get boring like that.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and possible made up characters**

**Please Note: This story shouldn't be all that confusing without reading 45 Things A Girl Wants, Actually, you probably wouldn't be all that lost without reading it, though I HIHGLY suggest you read it first.**

**Please Note 2: I know 45 Things was rated T, so I made this one rated T, but there a chance it would be bumped to rated M. Sorry if any of my reader aren't comfortable reading M stories.**

**Please Note 3: This is my 4th attempt at writing in the first person. My first three attempts weren't great at all, so let me know what you think. But don't get confused if I suddenly switch back to third person.**

**Okay, noooow for the story! lol**

Calm down Inuyasha, calm down... It's just Hojo, she's only dating Hojo. I can get along with the guy. Even though I hated him all throughout school. But how long have they been dating? Hojo's been here in Tokyo and hasn't left, except for last summer... Dammit.

But why _Hobo?_ Why _him?_ How is he better then me... Don't answer that.

But this is _definitely_ something I need to talk to Miroku with. I would talk to the wolf too, but he would probably make fun of me. Not in the mood for that.

"What is it now?" Miroku asked. I looked inside and saw that he had already started his homework. That's funny. Last year he didn't start until a week in and he was fucked for a while.

"Kagome is dating Hobo." I just let it out. The surprise on Miroku's face is pretty evident.

"You mean Hobo, the Hobo you nearly killed whenever he just looked at Kagome?" Miroku blinked a couple times. I nodded and gulped down the extra saliva my throat is making. I always seem to do that when I get tense. Miroku let me in and I sat down on the couch after he put his homework away. Apparently Suikotsu is gone out with some buddies so I'm free to rant as much as I want.

"She tell you this?"

"Yeah." I looked down at my feet. I'm so disappointed. I can be the one who kisses her goodnight, and sleep with her and wake up beside her. But no, I had to fuck over and not end the bet right when I felt like I needed to. "When I met up with her at the Cafe, she agreed to try and be friends, since she's dating somebody, and then I asked who exactly is her boyfriend. She said Hojo. I seriously felt my face go white."

"What happened after that?" he asked.

"Nothing really," I answered him. "We were about to leave anyways when I asked. I just said _Oh really? Good for you!_ with the most sarcastic and fake voice I could muster up. I'm not sure if she caught that, but she doesn't seem mad."

"Well don't do anything stupid." he said and then stood up. "And as much as I like you Yash, I _really_ need to get this work done if I want to go to bed by midnight. So I'm kicking you out." he smiled at me and motioned to the door.

"Thanks a lot, _Roku_." I rolled my eyes, using the nickname he hated so much. That's what he gets when he calls me Yash after I already tell him not to. Miroku just rolled his eyes at me and I left the room.

Who would of thought Hojo would win Kagome's heart so easily? Well, I didn't have a hard time winning her over all those years ago... Then again she'd never been betrayed like that either. I bet you they kept in contact for a while and then did the long distance relationship thinger, and then he spent that one summer with Kagome. I'm kind of glad Kikyo had gone off to another town for school which is nearly ten hours away from here. And that good for nothing Naraku is in jail now for Break and Entering, and assault on a cop. Idiot.

I'm nearly half way to my dorm and now I'm getting texts for some reason. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and I see that it's Hayaku. We had exchanged numbers when we first met.

_Dude, there's some psycho guy looking for you, get your ass here before I get punched in the face!_

The fuck? Who's looking for me? Anyways, maybe it's a good idea to run to my dorm. Ha, I remember getting in shit for running in hallways at school. Now no one gives a shit. And I feel like I'm going a lot faster then I really am. Don't you find hallways do that? I'm not even going at my demon speed tho. My room isn't that far.

Once I got there, I found the door open so I just walked in.

"Hello?" I called looking for Hayaku.

"Tell me where he is _now_." I heard a way too familiar voice ask. Hojo...

"What's your problem?" I asked when I found the two guys in the kitchen. Hobo turned around when he heard my voice.

"_You._" he said and let go of Hayaku's collar. "You were with Kagome tonight! Why the hell are you even talking to her?"

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked. Not like she has his name written on her.

"Do you know how much you hurt her three years ago?"

"Of course I know." I rolled my eyes. This was just going to turn into some dumb ass fight and I'm gonna end up having to kick Hojo out of our room. "That's why I was with her. I want to make up for what I did so we're friends now." I said as calmly as possible. I heard that if you yell back at someone, it only creates a bigger fight, but if you stay calm chances are you'll win since you can think a lot more clearly when your calm rather then angry.

"_Stay away from her."_ he 'tried' to look threatening.

"I'm a fucken half demon, do you really think you scare me?"

"I'm not trying to scare you." he said. "I'm just saying stay away from her. There's no way I can trust you."

Okay, enough with this dumb, pointless fight. I just grabbed the collar of his shirt and literally picked him up. I walked to the door and threw him against the wall on the other side before slamming the door shut and locking it up. There, no more Hobo.

"Who the hell is that?" Hayaku asked as he smoothed out his shirt.

"Just some guy who's dating my ex-girlfriend." I answered. "Don't be scared of him. He's some useless, dumb, weak asshole who thinks he's all high and mighty."

"Alright?"

"Yeah. I'm going to do my homework then go to bed. Peace."

"Night." he answered and I went in my room. Okay, tomorrow morning is Saturday morning. Yes, we started school two days before the weekend. I think they do that cause it's easier for everyone to get adjusted to school again. But tomorrow I'm going to text Kagome, who gladly gave me her new cell phone number, and hopefully be able to spend the day with her tomorrow. Man, I can't wait. Maybe I'll even get Hojo out of the picture and I'll be the one dating Kagome by the end of the year.

-X-

It's late in the morning and I woke up to the amazing smell of bacon. The light shining threw my window isn't helping all that much either. My clock reads 11:23 am so I might as well get up. I can't wait to eat some bacon. I smell smell eggs too! I think I'm gonna make some toast and then put ketchup on one of the pieces and then put an egg on it, then a bunch of bacon, put the last piece of toast on and voila! Oh that sounds like heaven!

So I bounced out of bed and gave my rediculously puffy hair a brush to flatten it out a bit so I didn't look horrid when I walked out. I walked in the kitchen and I saw a girl with long brown hair, wolf ears and a wolf tail. I guess I was too concentrated on the smell of the food to notice her.

"Hi?" I said to the complete stranger. Wait, didn't Hayaku say he had a wolf demon girlfriend? This must be her. The girl turned around to look at me. She stood there for a second, her ears twitching. I'm guessing she's trying to figure out who I am.

"I'm guessing your Inuyasha?" she asked and I nodded. "HI! I'm Akai, Hayaku's girlfriend!" she jumped at me and gave me a hug. I had to catch her and now I'm supporting her legs.

"I really think it's a bad idea to hug me like this." I pulled my hands away, but she didn't fall as her legs are wrapped around my waist.

"Why not?" she asked and kept hugging me.

"Well, you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Oh, he doesn't care. I hug _everyone_ like this. We're gonna be GREAT friends you know! Since you and Hayaku are room mates n all. And I gotta get to know you. Like what's your favourite color? How old are you, what are you going to school for..."

"Akai, leave him alone." Oh thank god Hayaku came in. Geez this girl is a little creepy. She finally let go and jumped off, then apologized for her little outburst. Hayaku was right, she really is like a five year old. But in no less then a second, she gave Hayaku a kiss and she had jumped on his back.

"Sorry." she said to him with a huge toothy smile. I'm going to have a really hard time getting used to her. "But I made you guys breakfast!"

"Yeah, it smells good." Hayaku said and let Akai down off his back.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." I said too. Leave it to my mom to have it in the back of my head to thank someone for cooking for me.

After we had gotten proper introductions without Akai scaring the crap out of me, I texted Kagome to see if she was available for the day. In no less then five minutes, I got her reply and she said that she was free since Hojo had to go visit his parents for some reason. I said to meet in front of the dormitory in ten minutes so I had enough time to get ready.

Thankfully I had showered right before I sent the text. Now I just need to braid my hair since I really don't feel like putting a crap load of products in it to keep it looking like a giant puff ball. I decided to wear my favourite baggy jeans with an awesome black and green Hurley belt, and black wife beater. I slipped my flip flops on and then headed out the door.

I got to the front before Kagome did. Perfect, now she cant accuse me of making her wait if I got here after her.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait for long, cause she came out of the dorm building about a minute after me.

"Hi Kagome." I flashed the smile that most females cant resist. Though it seems like it's not working on Kagome.

"Hi Inuyasha." she smiled back at me. Her scent is giving off an awkward scent. Great, she's uncomfortable right now. I can't blame her though. It's been how long since I last saw her, and that was when she found out about my bet. Er... No wait, I last saw her when her grandfather chased me from the shrine with a broom. Oh the memories.

"So what would you like to do?" I asked as we began to walk away from the building.

"I honestly don't care very much." Kagome shrugged.

"How about to the beach seeing as it's gorgeous out and we only have like a month left before it gets too cold to swim?"

"But I don't have a swim suit." she said. I want to suggest to go in our underwear like we had before, but I bet you she wont since she's with Hojo now.

"We can go get our stuff." I suggested. "Since we're already a little ways away, you can just hop on my back and I'll run over real quick and we can get our stuff."

"Um, well..." she hesitated. Damn her and her guilty conscience... Not that that's a bad thing.. But still!

"Oh don't worry about it, Hojo wont know." I said and then swooped her up and put her on my back. Maybe she'll remember how nice it is to be close to my body, a real mans body unlike that pussy Hobo.

I made it to her dorm from following her scent. I told her to change here and just put her clothes on top and bring a bag with her extra stuff while I went to change into my swim shorts.

I can't believe how excited I am though. Like I never really lost my feelings for Kagome, I've mostly just discarded them, but now they're back at full flare. I opened the door as swiftly as possible, and I really regret coming back.

"Oh my god, gross!" I yelled as I looked away. There Hayaku was, with Akai on the counter without a shirt on, just her bra, making out. I'm gonna have to sanitize that spot now...

"Why are you back?" Akai yelled as her face turned crimson red and she put her shirt back on at the same time.

"My eyes, I'm blind!" I cried and covered my eyes with my hands. That's really gonna tick her off, haha.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Hayaku asked as Akai jumped off the counter.

"To get my swim suit..." I said and slowly walked to my room. I'm really hoping she doesn't attack me for that.

"Your going to the beach?" Akai asked as she popped her her in my room. I swear if she had done that a second later, she would have seen a full moon., and I would have beaten her to a pulp.

"Yeah, why do you care?" I asked and shut the door so I can change.

"Can we come? I haven't been to the beach in ages!" she asked from the other side of the door. I heard Hayaku agree with her.

"No." I answered. "I just wanna go with Kagome." I said.

"Come on!" she whined as I opened the door again. I had put my shorts and a towel in a bag for later.

"Please!" Hayaku added, now acting like Akai. Oh god, I really don't think I'll be able to handle two five year olds. Wait, maybe Kagome will be more comfortable if two other people, including a girl, is there...

"Fine, but hurry up. Kagome is probably waiting for me." I said and sat on the couch.

With an unneeded yay, Akai left our room and went to her own to find a swim suit. Me and Hayaku left once Akai texted us and we met her on our way to get Kagome. I explained to Kagome that they insisted on coming, and her face seem to relax, and so did her scent. That's good to know.

We made our way to the beach, which is conveniently only fifteen minutes away. When we got to the beach, Akai pulled her shirt off so she was only in jean short shorts and a purple bikini top to match her eyes. Hayaku did the same and chased after her, tackling her in the water. Kagome and I stood there, and I looked at her.

"I'll race you." I smirked at her, hopefully to break the ice a bit. Kagome rolled her eyes and took her shirt off.

'No fair!" I yelled as she dashed off towards the water. I pulled my shirt off and dropped it by everyone else's stuff and ran after Kagome. I used my demonic speed to beat Kagome to the water and I stuck my tongue out at her. Kagome crossed her arms in a pout once she reached the water.

"No fair." she said. "You used your demon speed."

"Oh don't be such a sour puss." I laughed and splashed her. Kagome turned away so she wouldn't get the water in her face, and then she splashed me back. I jumped in the water to dodge the splash and from underneath the surface, I saw Kagome run to a deeper part and she began to swim. Looks like she's finally learnt to completely swim on her own.

Just as I resurfaced to splash Kagome from behind, Akai had tackled Hayaku, who fell on me, and I fell on Kagome, pushing her underwater. When underwater, I opened my eyes to make sure Kagome was safe even though we're in a shallow enough to stand. She got herself up, and so did I.

"Sorry." Akai laughed when her and Hayaku resurfaced. I rolled my eyes and pushed her back underwater. I expected Hayaku to say something, but to my surprise, he laughed at her. Sweet, I get to harass Akai and Hayaku will just laugh.

It's hard to believe it's nearly supper time. We had spent the entire day here at the beach and Kagome seems to have forgotten about what happened so long ago.

We finally decided to get out of the water before we turned into freaken prunes and as we were drying off I picked up that stupid scent that's been bugging my nose for a bit now. After I wiped some water off my face, I turned to where the wind was blowing which was carrying his scent.

"Hey, half breed!" Hobo yelled as he appeared and Kagome flinched at the sight of her boyfriend.

He did not just call me a half breed.

**:) Don't you guys just LOVE cliffhangers? lol**

**Since you guys kindly gave me 99 reviews within 2 chapters, I decided to make this chapter extra long as a special treat. I love you guys, a lot. Like, you dont even know how much it means to have that many reviews with only two chapters! It makes me excited to see just how many reviews I'll have once I finish this story!**

**Btw, you guys better love me! lol, I was feeling sick all night and I had been running back and forth from the washroom while typing this! (not that you guys need to know, but I feel like I can tell you guys anything :)**

**Also, **_**HERE'S AN IMPORTANT NOTE!:**_

**I've had a couple people asking me to please NOT make this into rated M, and I respect that they aren't comfortable with rated M stories. So I decided to do a wittle something for you guys :)**

**This story was supposed to have a lemon between two characters (no, not Inuyasha and Kagome before you guess! lol) but as I DEARLY love you guys, and I will not be able to write a lemon in the first person anyways, I am going to write the lemon in the third person and NOT post it in this story. I'll just initiate it, and then you guys can go to my profile and find the lemon I had typed which will not be put into the story since I KNOW a lot of you guys dearly love lemons! lol It'll just be there as a one shot haha. And for those other curious readers who just enjoy a lemon, I'll put a note explaining whats going on :) So I hope you guys will like that :)**

**Soooooooo now you can review :)**


	4. The Truth

**50 Ways To Make A Girl Smile**

**Sequal to 45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: It's been 3 years since I last saw Kagome, all because of that stupid bet. It's my second year of university and I think Kami gave me a second chance. Why? Well, I have the same classes with Kagome. This might be my chance to fix things, and hopefully get back together.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Disclaimer 2: No, this will not be like the first story. Inuyasha is not doing tasks through a list, it'll just get boring like that.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and possible made up characters**

**Please Note: This story shouldn't be all that confusing without reading 45 Things A Girl Wants, Actually, you probably wouldn't be all that lost without reading it, though I HIHGLY suggest you read it first.**

**Please Note 2: This is my 4th attempt at writing in the first person. My first three attempts weren't great at all, so let me know what you think. But don't get confused if I suddenly switch back to third person.**

**Okay, noooow for the story! lol**

He did not just call me a half breed? You have no idea how insulting that is to me. Honestly, if someone doesn't grab hold of my arms, _right now_, I just might give the guy a black eye.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Akai flew by me towards Hojo. Holy shit, that scared the crap out of me! "TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!" she yelled as she jumped on his back and wrapped her arm around his neck, putting him in a choke hold.

"Akai, let go of him!" Hayaku yelled and went to help the bastard. I looked behind me, to Kagome. She's biting her bottom lip and the scent she's giving off is a mix of fear, concern, and insult. Why would _she _be insulted? And why aren't _I_ helping Akai out by trying to murder the guy?

"Et o f e!" Hobo mumbled out. He can barely talk because of that choke hold. I think he said let go of me.

"NO!" Akai yelled. Why is she so loud? Hayaku is trying to pull Akai off of him, but she has a death grip with her legs wrapped around his stomach. "You called me a half breed!"

"I think he was talking to me actually." I waved at her, and she realized I was here again. Hojo nodded so that way Akai would let go, and she did, but not without punching him in the arm, really hard.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Kagome!" Hojo yelled at me while he rubbed the spot where Akai had punched him. It's kind of hard to take him seriously, especially with that red mark appearing around his neck. I just raised my eyebrow at him. He could barely take Akai on, does he really think it'll be any easier to take me on? Dog demons are naturally stronger then wolves, and she's female. He's got no chance against me.

"Are you really going to try and do something about it?" I crossed my arms. "I'm just hanging out with her, as friends. And I'm here with Akai and Hayaku. You really need to chill." I said.

"She's _my_ girlfriend, and _I_ don't want her near _you._"

"Hojo, we were-" Kagome began, but Hojo interupted her.

"We had this talk last night Kagome. I don't want you near him!"

"Hojo-"

"Wanna fight about it?" I stalked up to him, making sure my arms are flexed so he knows I'm not going to mess with him. I've had enough of him showing up whenever I talk to Kagome. Even though this is the second time... But it's gonna keep happening so it's already on my nerves!

"I'm not looking for a fight." he said. Sure he isn't... "I'm looking for _my _girlfriend. Kagome, your coming back with _me._"

I looked back behind me and Kagome sighed as she walked to get her things by mine and our new friends.

"Bye guys." she said and Hobo grabbed her hand and forcefully dragged her away. What a buzz kill. I looked at the other two and apologized to Akai and Hayaku. It's almost dinner time anyways so we might aswell go eat somehwere. None of us are in the mood to cook.

We decided to go to the sushi restaurant that was by the beach. It's a really nice place to eat with the view of the beach. The waitress brought us to our table which we were lucky enough to get outside, and the girl sent a wink my way. I just ignored her.

We sat down at the three seat table and we opened our menu. The fox demon waitress left us to chose something to drink before she took our order.

"So what was up with that guy?" Akai finally decided to ask. I knew she was going to ask one of us eventually.

"He's dating my ex-girlfriend." I answered. "We didn't exactly have the, healthiest breakup in the world."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that." Akai flashed me a sweet smile. This wolf is so freaken bi-polar. She can be all quiet and sweet one second, extremely hyper and loud another second, and then the scariest bitch you'll ever see in your life. I honestly have no idea how Hayaku can handle all those mood swings.

"It's fine." I said as I scanned the menu. So many good choices...

"So have you guys decided on a drink yet?" the waitress came back and flashed a smile at me. She looked at me so I could order first.

"I'll have a Bud Light draft." It's so good to be able to _legally_ drink now!

"I'm sorry sir," she said. "You look under age, I'll have to see some ID." I really don't like the way she said the last part. It sent a shiver down my spine. And another thing is that most people think I'm 25, wonder why she doesn't. Either way, I sighed and pulled my drivers liscens out and she scanned the card a lot longer then needed. She nodded with a creepy smile and gave me back my liscens and wrote down my order, or so I hoped.

Akai asked for a Sherly Temple, and Hayaku ordered a Coca Cola. They both have about a couple months before they can legally drink. They're only first year students.

We barely had the chance to start a new conversation before the waitress came back with our order. We had agreed on ordering the Dinner For Three. It's basically a plate pull of sushi that will fill three people. It can be ordered for up to Five.

"Is there anything else, or are you guys doing alright?" she came back for the umpteenth time. This fox is really starting to get on my nerves. We said we were fine and that we would like our bill. I offered to pay, and Hayaku and Akai gladly agreed. Go figure.

I read her name tag and saw that her name is Kuki. When Kuki left to get our bill, her tail brushed by my arm. What is she trying?

She gave us the bill and I payed with cash. I was going to pay with my card, but I have a feeling that would be a bad idea right now. After we left, me and Hayaku had to listen to Akai talk about various things. It's hard keeping up with her. She can start a conversation about movies and somehow end up talking about toothpaste. Don't ask...

"Bye Ai," Hayaku said and I nearly gagged. Ai is japanese for love, and her name ends with Ai... Yeah..

"Bye love!" Akai gave him a kiss. You would think I would be used to being a third wheel, well guess what, you never get used to it. She entered her dorm room and we continued to go to ours. Though when we did get to ours, I was surprised at what I saw.

"Kagome?" I asked seeing her sitting infront of our door, with her legs curled up against her. A faint scent of salty water, or tears, was learking in the air.

"Hi..." she answered me. I shook my head. I nearly thought I was imagining things. But no, she's right there getting up and walking to me. And what shocked me even more, was that she hugged me.

"What's going on?" I asked as I hugged back. I can smell a few fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"I broke up with Hojo, and I came here to see you." she answered. Okay now I'm really confused. Theres no way she dumped him for me. Not after she made it clear that she would never get back together with me. I wanted to ask her why, but I think we should actually enter our dorm first. Hayaku did the honors and unlocked the door for us, since Kagome just didn't seem like she wanted to let go of me. So instead of letting go, I picked her legs up and carried her inside.

I put her on the couch and let her sit down, and I sat down beside her. Hayaku went in his room, seeing as he respected the fact that she probably wanted some privacy. Wait, is that a bruise on her face?

"Tell me what happened, the _entire story_." I said and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Well, Hojo was really angry yesterday when I told him I went for a coffee with you." she started and tears started to pool down her cheeks. "He's always telling me I can't be friends with other guys. So when you asked me to hang out today, I told him I was going to the beach with Sango for the day. I knew you really wanted to make up for what happened in high school, so that's why I agreed to hang out with you and lie to Hojo. I was really paranoid when I met up with you, and then when we went to get our swim suits, I felt a lot better when you brought your room mate and his girlfriend with you, cause it doesn't seem so bad that way. When he brought me back to his dorm, he said he saw Sango and she said she didn't remember making plans to go to the beach. That's how he found us. So he started yelling, and then that lead to the bruise on my face, which I'm sure you noticed."

"He _hit_ you?" I felt my eyes flash red. It looks like Kagome noticed too cause she jumped when my eyes changed color for a split second.

"Yeah..." she said and bit her bottom lip. "And it's not the first time."

"What?" I snarled.

"Hojo is bi-polar." Kagome stood up and turned at me. "See this scar?" she pulled her shirt up. Theres a huge scar that runs from just above her belly button to further up her side. Now that I think about it, she was wearing a one piece swim suit.

"What happened?" I need to know.

"Last year, he was cooking supper when I came over to his house for a weekend. No one else was home, so we were alone. When he started chopping some carotts, he asked me why I was talking to a guy. I tried explaning it was someone asking what we had for homework in Chemistry, but he didn't listen. He got really angry and when he turned around, the knife swiped my side and cut pretty deep. Though he realized what he did and rushed me to the hospital. When they asked how it happened, he explained a completely different story. I can't really remember it though cause I was concentrating on the pain from the gauze." she answered me and pulled her shirt down.

I just about answered, but I caught the smell of that bastard. I've never felt so angry in my life. I began to snarl and my eyes turned red and stayed that way. Hayaku came out when he heard me growling, and he comented on the stripes that appeared on my face.

Hojo walked in our room, like it was his. Remind me to tell Hayaku to lock our door at all times.

"You _slut_!" he looked at Kagome who's now curled on the couch, trying to hide her face from her now ex-boyfriend. "I can't believe you would dump me and then run to, to, it!" he pointed at me, not even noticing that my demon had come out.

"You have a problem, Hojo?" I said, sounding a lot creepier then I anticipated.

"You took her from me!" he yelled and punched me in the face.

And then, my mind went blank.

**O_O well... Thats not good...**

**So you guys learned what Hojo is **_**really**_** like. And what did I mean by Inuyasha's mind blanking? Hmmm... I wasn't originally going to make Kagome break up with Hojo this early, or even make Hojo an abusive boyfriend, but a couple people though I was leaning towards the idea that he was when I wrote that Kagome flinched when Hojo showed up. Anyways, looks like you guys are REALLY enjoying this story :)**

**Though I didnt get nearly as many reviews as for the last two chapters :( lol lets try 40 this time! (yes, I am a review whore :P)**

**Sooooo, Review and I'll update fast like I did this time :)**


	5. A Visit To The Hospital

**50 Ways To Make A Girl Smile**

**Sequal to 45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: It's been 3 years since I last saw Kagome, all because of that stupid bet. It's my second year of university and I think Kami gave me a second chance. Why? Well, I have the same classes with Kagome. This might be my chance to fix things, and hopefully get back together.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Disclaimer 2: No, this will not be like the first story. Inuyasha is not doing tasks through a list, it'll just get boring like that.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and possible made up characters**

**Please Note: This story shouldn't be all that confusing without reading 45 Things A Girl Wants, Actually, you probably wouldn't be all that lost without reading it, though I HIHGLY suggest you read it first.**

**Please Note 2: This is my 4th attempt at writing in the first person. My first three attempts weren't great at all, so let me know what you think. But don't get confused if I suddenly switch back to third person.**

**Okay, noooow for the story! lol**

What the heck happened? My head feels like a bowling ball fell on it and I'm dizzy as fuck. It's almost like a really bad hangover. I want to open my eyes, but my eyelids feel so heavy.

"Inuyasha?" someones calling my name, but I can't make out who it is. Maybe I should open my eyes. Okay, here we go... OH GAWD! The light is so bright! URGH!

"He's awake!" a female said. It took my eyes a few seconds to adjust before I could make out who was sitting all around me.

"Ayame?" I asked. She's the first person I saw. She must have been the one who said that I was awake. Okay, I'm gonna sit up now. Wait, I'm in a hospital. What the fuck? And I can smell a mix of my blood, Kouga's blood, Hojo's blood, and Akai's blood. What in the world happened?

"I. Fucken. Hate. You." Kouga said from the corner of the room. There's scratches all over his face and arms, and his right arm is in a sling. Okay, I'm really confused now.

"I'm glad to see you awake man." Hayaku said from beside my bed. Now that I can actually concentrate, I see who's all here. Ayame, Kouga, Hayaku, Akai, Miroku, Kagome, Sango... Wait, Sango's here! I haven't seen her for ever. Though she's on the other side of the room with Kagome who's just smiling at me, away from Miroku. And my dad is here too for some reason.

"Can someone explain to me what happened?" I finally said, and my dad laughed beside me.

"Someone decided to turn into full demon mode." Miroku said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, you started beating the shit out of Hojo, and I called Akai cause she's a half demon and I know for a fact I'm not strong enough to take you on." Hayaku said.

"Nice, you got a chick to defend you, who's a guy..." I rolled my eyes. Stupid humans. Then I got a better look at Akai. Under her light spaghetti strap shirt, I can see the bandages wrapped around her body.

"Anyways, I got to your room and Hojo was practically unconscious. You were growling and cracking your knuckles. I seriously think you were about to gut him or something. So I jumped in and attacked you so I could save the poor soul. Then you decided to shove your fist through my gut. Thankyou for that by the way."

"At some point, me and Ayame could hear comotion from some demons saying that someone was about to be killed. We got up and ran towards where some people were gathering and I picked your full demon scent up, so I ran in your room and saw Akai trying to get up after you put a whole through her. So I jumped in to help and you managed to break my arm. Thanks." What's with wolves and sarcasm?

"So Ayame texted me. I came over, and shit myself. I couldn't do anything. You had two wolves down." Miroku shrugged.

"And I had a feeling I should come over and visit." my dad stepped in. "My original plan was to see how you were doing after you first few days. Then I come to a horror show. So I just acted quickly and took the biggest frying pan you guys had to your head."

"Oh, so that's why my head hurts?" I said with as much sarcasm I could muster up. "Thanks a ton dad, I really appreciate it."

"I love you too." my dad scooted away. Yeah, he better be afraid of me. "It worked though! But I decided to bring you to the hospital to make sure I didn't give you a concussion. Plus Akai and Kouga needed some aid, as well as Hojo who's in another room. His parents had come to be by his side, seeing as none of us want to be near him."

"It took us about a minute to comprehend what happened once your dad knocked you out." Ayame laughed at how dumb they had been.

"But that doesn't explain what _your_ doing here, Sango." I smiled at her, and she jumped at the mention of her name. I wish I could smell something other then blood, cause I would be able to smell the two girls emotions.

"Kagome called me here, is all." she smiled at me. It's not like Sango to be shy, though she must feel awkward. I can't blame her. But whats bugging me the most is Kagome. She can't look me straight in the eye. Though, I must have scared the shit out of her.

I sighed and layed back down. It feels like I got cranked in the head by a baseball bat. I kinda need to piss though...

I decided to get up, and my dad jumped after me. "Where are you going?"

"To piss. Unless you want my bladder to explode."

"Your supposed to call a nurse!" Miroku chided. I'm guessing he's hoping that it would be a hot nurse or something. I rolled my eyes and sat back down while my dad paged a nurse with the buzzer thing.

To Miroku's disapointment, an old nurse came in a pretty good time.

"Hello, Inuyasha, I haven't seen you for a while." she said and walked up to me. She's my regular nurse Kaede. I stood up, but she forced me to sit back down. "Before you do anything, I need to make sure your well."

Ofcourse..

Kaede told me to follow her finger with my eyes. Once I successfully did that, she moved her finger in different spots and told me to touch her digit with mine while looking ahead. I had perfect coordination and she used that small light and got me to avert my eyes away from it without turning my head. Then she got me to grab her fingers and squeez them.

"Do you feel weird compared to you normally do?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I feel like someone hit me in the head with a frying pan." I answered and glared at my dad who gave me a big smile.

"That's expected. Your father said He had to hit you with one. Do you remember that?"

"No, I can't remember anything after Hojo punched me." I said. "I blanked and that's when everything started."

Kaede nodded and wrote something on her clipboard. She got me to tilt my head back, then forward, then left and right. She pushed three fingers on several spots on my back and asked me to tell her if any spots hurt, but none did.

"Alright, your completely fine Inuyasha." she said and wrote down more things. "All there is is a bump on your head. You just need to put some ice on it tonight and remember to apply heat in the morning. Do that every day until it goes down. If there's any problems, feel free to come back. But now you can go to the washroom and then leave when your ready. Oh, and I would pay the poor boy a visit and apologize. He can press charges against you. I won't say a word though because I know what's happened before. I'm treating him too, so there aren't any one other then his parents who know how it happened."

Thank Kami! I jumped off the bed and ran to the washroom. I REALLY gotta go! Apparently I was out for a good three hours, so no wonder why I need to pee so badly.

After I went to the washroom, I went to was my hands. I looked in the mirror, and holy shit I look different! My hair is all ruffled and the size of the bump at the top of my head is the size of a baseball. My eyes are a piercing red and the marks on my face resemble the ones my dad has. I looked at my hands as I washed them. My dad must have washed the blood of them before we got here so I wouldn't have been questioned. My claws are a lot longer then usual too. Now I know why Sango and Kagome seemed scared. They've never seen me like this before.

Though, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, and my dad have all seen me like this. It was way back when we were only fourteen years old. Me and Kikyo hadn't been dating yet, but I already cared a lot for her. Some random guy on the street threatened her to have sex with him, or he'd kill her parents. She was extremely lucky I had been right down the street to hear that. When she saw me, she screamed my name in fear and that's when I blanked.

That was a really hard year, cause I ended up killing the guy. That's when I got into parties, drugs, booze, sex... Kikyo, Kouga, Miroku, and Ayame all ended up following me into that cause they were all my best friends. I thought Sesshomaru already gave me a pretty cold shoulder, but for a few months after that incident, I had actually been scared of him he was so angry at me for not controlling myself.

But when guys take advantage of girls in such a disgusting way, I tend to loose control of myself. Though I shouldn't be talking...

Everyone was in the waiting room waiting for when I got out of the washroom and changed back in my normal clothes.

"I'm just gonna go see Hojo, to you know, apologize..." I gave them an awkward smile.

"I'll, um, come too." Kagome said. I'm surprised, I have to admit. But none the less, I waited for her and we went down the hall way. As we walked down, I looked back and theres Miroku going over to talk to Sango, who doesn't seem to want to talk to him at the moment. Idiots gonna get his ass kicked.

We found Kaede and she lead us to Hojo's room. We walked in and the damage to him is rediculous. It's hard to believe I even did that.

"Uh, hi..." I said from behind his parents. They jumped at the sound of my voice and then I got death glares, really scary ones. I can't blame them though. Hojo has a huge bruise on his face, his two arm in casts, and his right leg too. His upper body is wrapped in bandages and I can see some gauze sticking out of his mouth.

"Can we talk to Hojo?" I asked his parents. Hojo won't even look at me. I don't blame the guy though.

"Your not going to kill him, are you?" his mother snapped at me and I winced.

"I'm just here to apologize, I promise." I said, my ears flattened in shame. And here comes that horrible feeling in my stomach that I know all too well from the first time. Kagome backed me up when his parents argued, and it's obvious they trust her. They decided that since she's with me, they'd give me five minutes. They left the room and me and Kagome took his parents spots.

"Listen, Hojo..."

"Your a freaken monster, you know that." he said to me and finally looked at me.

"Yeah, I know." I didn't argue. That's what everyone who knew called me before. It sucks and it makes you feel like shit.

"Your not one to talk, Hojo." Kagome stepped up and he looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, I know ok?" he admitted. "I hate taking my medication, and you ended up paying for it. I'm really sorry, but at least I didn't try killing you!"

"You need to take your medication man, before you _really_ hurt someone, like a family member." I said to him and he didn't really have a reaction to that. "And listen," I said, trying to defend myself. "I know what I did was horrible. But my demon came out and I blanked. I honestly can't remember _anything_ after you decided to punch me, which set me off. No, I'm not blaming you. I just have to learn how to control myself better."

"Yeah, really." Can he not take an apology, like really? Okay, now to make him _not_ tell anyone.

"Can you do me a favour, and keep this a secret from everyone, and all the demons in the school who ask what went on?" I know there's gonna be people asking because of what Kouga said.

"Why should I? You attempted murder!"

"I'll pay for your school funds. Rent, books, classes, everything except for food cause I need some money."

"Deal." ofcourse...

"And Hojo," Kagome spoke up. "I can't be with you anymore. I think you know why..."

"Yeah, have fun with Inuyasha." Hojo looked away and my ears perked up at the sound of that.

"I'm just his friend Hojo. I seriously don't even know why you freaked out so much about him." Dammit... Hojo rolled his eyes and said he really needed his rest, so we decided to leave. Once we opened the door, his parents rushed in to his side to make sure I didn't do anymore damage. I really hope things to get held against me.

"Ready to go?" My father asked and everyone else stood up. I nodded and we all left. And is it just me, or is Sango and Miroku having a lovely conversation and so far there aren't any red hand prints on his face.

SLAP!

Err... Never mind...

We got outside and it's pretty dark out. I hadn't realized the time, my dad says it's one in the morning.

"Hey, dad, can you do me a favour?" I asked him as we purposly fell behind the group. Kagome had decided to catch with Ayame who she hadn't been able to talk to fer a while.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell Sesshomaru or mom about this." I asked.

"Don't tell me your afraid of them?"

"No, well, after last time, yeah I really don't want Sesshomaru to know. Knowing him, he'll come here the second he can and put me six feet in the ground. And I just don't want mom to know."

"You have my word." my dad smiled at me, and that made me feel whole lot better.

-X-

It's early Monday morning, and I'm currently on my way to my second class. Though, on my way there, I ran into some interference.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?" A cop came up to me in the hallway. A few students stopped, wondering what was going on.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked. I am not liking where this is going.

"I need you to come with me." he said and and showed me his ID. His partner grabbed my backpack which held all my books and hand cuffed me. What's going on?

**Dun Dun DUUUUUNNN! Inuyasha's getting arrested :O**

**I know I updated yesterday, but I got excited and I'm in like a really writy mood ! But thats a good thing, right? haha**

**And incase I don't get the chance to update by tomorrow...**

**Lets take a moment to mourn the loss of Icefeather of ThunderClan's summer, and any other of my readers summers who might end soon. May it rest in Peace.**

**Lol, now REVIEW! :)**

**Oh, and theres a SLIGHT chance I'm gonna update either tonight (yay double update! :D) or tomorrow, cause I'm like in a really writy mood (like I said before :P) so if you guys give me TONS of reviews, I'll update VERY quick! :)**


	6. To The Cops Station

**50 Ways To Make A Girl Smile**

**Sequal to 45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: It's been 3 years since I last saw Kagome, all because of that stupid bet. It's my second year of university and I think Kami gave me a second chance. Why? Well, I have the same classes with Kagome. This might be my chance to fix things, and hopefully get back together.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Disclaimer 2: No, this will not be like the first story. Inuyasha is not doing tasks through a list, it'll just get boring like that.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and possible made up characters**

**Please Note: This story shouldn't be all that confusing without reading 45 Things A Girl Wants, Actually, you probably wouldn't be all that lost without reading it, though I HIHGLY suggest you read it first.**

**Please Note 2: This is my 4th attempt at writing in the first person. My first three attempts weren't great at all, so let me know what you think. But don't get confused if I suddenly switch back to third person.**

**Okay, noooow for the story! lol**

"Oh hey Inuyasha!" Hayaku said in the back seat of the cop car.

"The fuck did you do to get us arrested?" I yelled at him as the officer pushed me in and buckled my seat belt since my hands are behind my back.

"I was going to ask you that." he answered me. Now I'm _really _confused.

They brought us downtown to the cop station and they both lead inside the building. We were brought to some backroom which had two seats infront of a desk, and one seat behind it. There was a man sitting there with papers infront of him.

"Sit down boys." the man said. We hesitated for a second, but one of the cops pushed us with his stick so we sat down. Once we were seated, they both took our hand cuffs off so we could get more comfortable. Though they never left.

"Don't be afraid, we're only going to ask you a few questions." he said, and I relaxed a bit. "This weekend we had received several complaints about someone being attack in _your_ dorm room. Many demons said they could smell blood of two demons and one human. Some humans said they also remember hearing a lot of growling and yelling."

Son of a bitch...

"Uh, well.."

"Do you two care to explain what happened?"

"Well-" Hayaku started, but I cut in before he could say something that would get me in trouble. Thank god none of these guys are demons though, they'd have my ass in a second.

"Yeah, we were attacked by some dog demon." I said. "He showed up in our room from the window and attacked a friend, who would be the human blood."

"I see..." he said, I don't think he's buying it though. It's _kind of_ true though. "Can you describe this demon?"

I nudged Hayaku so he could talk. I think he's caught on anyways. "Uh, he looked like Inuyasha, but he had blue, jagged stripes on his face and piercing red eyes. And I think his hair was longer too."

"Are you sure it wasn't Mister Takahashi right here?"

"No, ofcourse not. The guy who attacked us was a full demon, Inuyasha is a half demon."

"I suggest you guys start telling me the truth," he said. "Inuyasha, in your records it shows that you had murdered a man when you were fourteen, and here's your mug shot." he pulled my picture out. It looks exactly like when I'm a full demon. I saw Hayaku turn his head and gave me a shocked look from the corner of my eye.

The picture looks exactly the way I do when I'm full demon. It was taken the same night I had killed the guy. Someone had seen what happened from inside their house and they called the cops. It takes a good twelve hours for my face to turn back to normal. I forgot they had a shot of me. But you can clearly see how bad I felt though by just looking at my eyes.

"Well?" the man asked, and I looked away. He sighed and grabbed a paper. "It says here that you and a girl who was at the scene, Kikyo Miko, said that the man threatened to her to have sex with him or he'd murder her parents. Here it says you claimed you blanked out and couldn't remember anything after she screamed for your help."

"Is that true?" Hayaku asked me, but I just can't say anything right now. I could only gulp a bit.

"On account that your were only fourteen, and the man had threatened rape and murder, you were sent to do 120 hours of community service. Though your record shows three counts of posession of marijuana, and two counts of pubic intoxication. I'm suprised Tokyo U even accepted your application."

"Me too..." I admitted.

"When this happened, did you 'blank out' again?" he said using his fingers to imitate quotation marks.

"I did." short and simple answer. I can hear Hayaku's heart beat increasing by the second.

"Who stopped you?"

"My father, he knocked me unconsious with a frying pan." the guy coughed, like he was trying not to laugh.

"What about the human and two demons, what happened with them?"

"Well, the human had abused a girl I really care for so my demon came out. When he punched me I blanked, and I can't control myself when that happens. If I hadn't blanked, none of what did happen would have." I started.

"Is there any proof he had abused her?"

"There's a bruise on her cheek, it wasn't there earlier that day and the human was the last person she was with. There's also a scar on her stomach from a really long time ago." I continued to explain. I swear if Hayaku's heart doesn't slow down he's going to have a heart attack.

"How'd the scar get there?"

"She said he's Bi-polar and he had cut her with a knife when he got angry one day." Did he ask enough questions yet?

"Alright, what about the two demons?" Guess not...

"His girlfriend," I pointed at Hayaku. "came and tried to stop me, and one of my best friends came a little after that and tried to stop me too, but neither them could."

"What happened to them?"

"Apparently I shoved my fist through his girlfriend, and broke my friends arm."

"And do you have any witnesses?"

"Kagome Higurashi, Hayaku Shizuka right here, Kouga Okami, Ayame Minto, Miroku Houshi, Akai... er?"

"Namanamashii." Hayaku answered for me, and I slowly turned my head to him.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded with a sigh.

"Anways, and my father Inutaishou Takahashi. Kagome Higurashi is the only one who saw it from start to finish."

"I saw most of it though." Hayaku spoke up.

The man nodded for the umpteenth time as he wrote some more stuff on his paper. He took a big sigh and clasped his hands, before he spoke again. "Hayaku, your free to go." he nodded at my room mate.

"Domo arigato." Hayaku stood up and bowed to the man.

"What about me?" I nearly wimpered.

"Your going to have to stay here for the night." he told me and Hayaku stopped just before leaving when he heard that. I seriously felt my face go white for a second there.

-X-

I need to pee so badly... But the toilet in my cell is in the open where everyone would be able to see me. And the dude in the cell accross from mine is really creeping me out. All he does is stare! And this isn't a heavy duty jail... haha duty... See how sad this is getting. and It's only been, three hours! I am going to go INSANE!

"You have a visitor, Mister Takahashi." some cop said and I popped my head up, just to see my dad and Sesshomaru smirking. Oh fuck my life!

"What did you do now, half breed?" my jack ass of a brother said. One, I would have pounded him for calling me that, again, but I'm in enough shit at the moment. And two, looks like my dad didn't tell him.

"Is it about what happened this weekend?" my dad asked, and I gave him a look saying no fucken shit.

Sesshomaru asked what had happened, and my dad explained the entire story. If I wasn't behind bars right now, my dad would have a black eye right now. Sesshomaru's only answer was a shake of his head.

Apparently he had to come back up to Tokyo to pick some more things up, which is why he's here right now. Ofcourse dad had to bring him.

"How'd you guys know I was here anyways?" I asked. I hadn't been allowed to make any phone calls yet.

"The station called us over." Sesshomaru nodded. "If I hadn't answered, I wouldn't be here, as I most likely wouldn't have known. Though with the information, I jumped at the chance to see you behind bars again, little brother."

Jackass...

"If you guys are going to make fun of me, can you just leave? I need to find a way out of this shit."

"I talked to the chief before coming to see you," my dad said. Oh god, what did he do now? "Apparently you're going to court in two weeks to plead why you shouldn't stay behind bars for attempted murder."

"How am I going to win that case?" I stood up with a start. There's no way I'll be able to win. Like the dude from before said, the only reason why I got off last time is because I was a minor, and because the guy I killed was a rapist and turned out to be a murderer himself.

"There are many factors." my dad said. "You were protecting Miss Kagome. Also, it wasn't you who did it, technically it was your inner demon. I hear about a lot of cases like that, and they're usually won by the defendant. Also, didn't you bribe Hojo by paying for his schooling?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Maybe you can get him to agree to help your case. Ontop of that, we might be able to charge him for abuse."

"That might work..." I said. "Okay, I'll do it. But can you guys, like, get me out of here?"

"I'm sorry my boy," my dad sighed. I do not like the sound of that.

"Apparently they need to keep you here, and they wont take the bail." my brother gave me that damned smirk that said 'I'm so fucken loving this right now.' He always gives me that look when I get really ticked off. I basicallykicked them out. I can't really stand looking at their faces at the moment. My bastard of a brother just laughed and my dad promised he would get his regular lawyer. Myoga is a pretty good lawyer so if my dad is able to get him, I'll have this case in the bag. 

And I think I'm going to piss now...

It's been about seven hours so far, and it's pretty dark out. I just about fell asleep before I heard something out my window that's baracaded by bars.

"Pssst! Inuyasha!"

I sat up and looked out the window. Is that the waitress from the other day? She motionned her hand towards her, telling me to some see her. I looked out my cell to see if any other crooks were watching me. It looks like they're all asleep so I might aswell go see what she wants.

"Are you that waitress?" I asked and she giggled while nodding her head. I only rolled my eyes. "Great, I have a stalker now."

"I'm not a stalker!" she said a little louder then needed. I reached my hand through the handle bars and covered her mouth with my hand. I looked back to see if anyone had woken up, and no one had. I told her to be quieter before she continued. "I'm here to help you out of here!"

Huh?

**lol, I just LOVE the spases you guys gave me when I got the cops to come get Inuyasha.**

**Also, I'm REALLY sorry for not putting this up last night! I got called to work from 12-9 and I NEED those hours so I said yes. When I got home I was reallu burnt but my dad flipped out on me cause the basement was a mess. So I spent three hours cleaning. By the time I was done that I was too tired to write so I told myself you guys would understand and I would update today. I really do hope you guys do tho!**

**And I dont really like this chapter. I'm probably going to re write it at some point. **

**Also... I can't believe only ONE person noticed something odd about that waitress! Like, I thought a lot of people were going to comment on her! Oh, and if you guys remember her name, it's Kuki. Ten points for whoever finds what her name means in english ;)**


	7. Inuyasha's Court Hearing

**50 Ways To Make A Girl Smile**

**Sequal to 45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: It's been 3 years since I last saw Kagome, all because of that stupid bet. It's my second year of university and I think Kami gave me a second chance. Why? Well, I have the same classes with Kagome. This might be my chance to fix things, and hopefully get back together.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Disclaimer 2: No, this will not be like the first story. Inuyasha is not doing tasks through a list, it'll just get boring like that.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and possible made up characters**

**Please Note: This story shouldn't be all that confusing without reading 45 Things A Girl Wants, Actually, you probably wouldn't be all that lost without reading it, though I HIHGLY suggest you read it first.**

**Please Note 2: This is my 4th attempt at writing in the first person. My first three attempts weren't great at all, so let me know what you think. But don't get confused if I suddenly switch back to third person.**

"Let me get this straight..." I said as I scratched the back of my ear, it feels just a tad itchy. Probably from the bugs in this nasty place. "You're going to break me out of here, we run the hell outta here, I get caught, and it's behind bars for me?"

"Actually..." Kuki said with a creepy smile. "I am a fox demon, I can shape shift."

"You can shape shift, so what? How does that help, at all?" I asked. She said nothing, but her body glowed a bright yellow. When the light deminished, I saw, me? It looks like I'm looking in a mirror. This is way too creepy for me man.

"That's not weird at all..." I mumbled, seriously taking this into consideration now. I really need to go see Kagome, but they'll find out that it's not me at some point. There are _some_ cops who are demons, if they smell fox instead of dog, well I'm done for. You know what... "Sorry Kuki, it's not worth it."

"Why don't you trust that I'll do good?" she said in her own voice and a shudder went down my spine. That's just odd...

"Let me see..." I said and looked back, making sure no one had woken up. I'd be done for if a cop came by or something. "Somehow you figured out I got thrown in here, I noticed you took an unusually long time to check my ID, plus your name means stalker! I honestly don't think I should trust a fox demon who's name means _stalker!_"

"Just because that's what my name means, doesn't mean that's what I am."

I blinked a few times. "You found out I'm in the cops station, and which cell I'm in..."

Kuki opened her mouth for a second like she was about to say something, then I raised an eyebrow and she closed her mouth again. "Okay okay, maybe I kind of am a stalker..."

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. This is just great. I'm going to have to be on the lookout 24/7 for now on.

"Dude, like I can't do that." I said and closed my eyes before running my hand through my hair. "And can you _please_ turn back into your normal form. Your _really _creeping me out."

"Okay okay." she giggled and turned back to normal and I opened my eyes back. You can't blame me for being creeped out right? "I'll go then if you don't want me here, but that doesn't mean you wont see me again." she winked at me and ran off. I was hoping that I would be able to get through life without having a stalker like Sesshomaru had for a few months. Though I'm not mean enough to threaten their lives if they dont leave me alone.

"As if you didn't take her offer." the guy in the cell across from mine said with his eyes now open.

"You were awake?" I asked him, and nodded with a really creepy smirk. Now I remember why I hated coming here so much when I was a teen. Not that I was in here often, like three or four times maybe, but still. Okay, I guess you can count that for a lot... Shut up!

"It's not your business anyways." I growled at him and went on my bed and attempted to fall asleep. Fat chance with how uncomfortable these damn things are.

-X-

It's been two weeks since that night. I didn't have to stay in the cell that whole time, they let me go after two days, but I had to keep one of those tracking devices on my ankle so I couldn't leave the school or dorm grounds at all. School's been so stressful. Everyone stares at me and I can always hear them whisper about what they _think_ happened. I've had the chance to talk to Hojo, and he said he hasn't commented on anything that happened. I would normally accuse him of lieing, but his scent is saying that he's telling the truth.

I haven't talked to Kagome _at all_. I've texted her a couple times, but I usually got no answer. The only time I did get an answer was when I asked if she was okay from what happened and she said she's fine. I hate that word, fine. It's usually a lie when it comes from a girls mouth. Oh, and no sign of Kuki! Her scent hasn't appeared anywhere, no sight of her, nothing!

I'm currently looking at myself in the mirror, business suit on and everything. I hate wearing this damned things. My hair is brushed and done up in a low, loose ponytail. I debated on keeping the gum I'm chewing on, but I guess it wont look that professional so I might aswell throw it out.

"You ready to go?" Hayaku asked, wearing a business like tux too. We're going to my court hearing, and all my friends are going to be there seeing as they are witnesses. I sighed and nodded to him. I just don't feel like talking at the moment. I actually feel like I'm going to puke right now. I've always hated that feeling. Well, it's atleast a better feeling then being hungover and wanting to puke, right?

We walked out and got in the car that my dad decided to pick us up in. Everyone is going to meet us there seeing as we wont have enough room. Hojo is going to be there too, and apparently he's going to try and help defend my case. I don't know why he's doing this though, maybe he thinks I'm going to tell everyone what he did to Kagome. Maybe I _should_ do that if he does anything to hurt my chances to win the case.

"So is Akai going to meet us there?" I asked Hayaku, trying to break the very awkward and uncomfortable silence. He nodded as an answer. Thanks, I was trying to start up a conversation so I could get, I don't know, a little less nervous?

When we got there, I felt my heart speed up, stop, and speed right back up again. Oh that was a really unsettling feeling...

"I have Myouga hired for you, he's already in there waiting, along with everyone else. We're the last ones to arrive here."

I just nodded once again and I took a deep breath before we walked in. We walked in and waited at the second set of doors before the guard/cop, whatever you wanna call him, let us in. Hayaku sat down in the decently small audience and I went to the front and sat at the table on the right, beside my father, Sesshomaru, and Myouga. My dad didn't tell me my jack ass of a brother would be here, not to mention be part of the case...

"We are here to presume Takahashi Inuyasha, guilty or innocent for attempted murder on mister Hojo Akane." the male human judge said and my ears flattened when he slammed the hammer thinger. I noticed my brother and father wince a bit too. That thing is pretty damn loud.

The judge started off with the time and date, where it was, what happened, and who was there. I looked behind me, Kouga has a cast on his arm with a sling now, Akai is trying to hardest to keep the bandages from showing, and mostly succeeding, Hojo is back there too, in a wheel chair... Atleast he's not paralyzed, though, I could have done that. Good thing I didn't. And look who it is, Kuki is here too. I wanna say I'm surprised, but honestly I'm not. She gave me a wave with a toothy smile but I just rolled by eyes at her. What shocked me the most, though, is that Kagome and Sango are sitting way in the back.

"Pay attention," Sesshomaru barked at me - pun intented - and I turned back around. Once the judge finally shut up, Hojo was called to the stand. My heart race is increasing like crazy, I seriously think I'm going to have a heart attack. His father pushed Hojo to the front and placed him infront of where you would be question - sorry that I'm not using the right terms by the way, I hate this stupid lawyer justice shit.

"So Mr. Hojo," Myouga said with a clip board in his hand. "Can you explain exactly what happened?"

Hojo took a glance my way, and I flashed him a look reminding him of our little deal. He sighed and looked back at the lawyer before clearing his throat to speak. "Well, it's pretty much a blur actually." he started with. "All I remember is him throwing a punch my way and all of a sudden that wolf demon girl was trying to help me."

"What happened after that girl tried helping you?"

"It's hard to remember," he answered. "I just remember hearing lots of commotion and all of a sudden I found myself in the hospital."

"Alright, doesn't seem like theres much that you can answer," he wrote something down on the clip board. "Just one last question though. Are you going to press charges on Mr. Takahashi here?"

Hojo took a deep breath, and so did I. This is it, if he says he is, I'm screwed over. "No, it's not his fault. I guess I pushed him a little too far and made his demon come out."

Myouga nodded again and wrote more stuff down, then called some of my friends to the stand one by one. He even questionned my father and my brother. He asked a few things about what happened in my past to my brother though. Sesshomaru mostly sat there and insulted me, but somehow he was defending my case at the same time. It's weird how he can do that.

Then it was my turn.

"So, Mr. Takahashi," Myouga said and gave me a small smile. He's known me for a long time now cause he's always helping my dad with business stuff and cases too. Ever since he won the case where my dads company almost got sued for false advertising, my dad would always use him for a lawyer. How Myouga won that is a mystery to me, but that's why I have so much confidence in him.

I took a deep gulp and I walked up to the stand and sat down. My hands are gripping my pants, I'm surprised they aren't ripping. Myouga cleared his throat and gave me an encouraging smile, though it didn't work all that well.

"Mr. Takahashi, do you remember that night at all from two weeks ago?" Myouga asked me.

"Only before I turned into a full demon and when I woke up in the hospital." I answered truthfully. I saw my dad give me a thumbs up, saying I was doing good and to stop shaking a little bit. Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes at me.

"Alright, do you know why you turned into a full demon?" he asked me. I took a deep breath. Ofcourse I know, ofcourse _everyone_ in this rooms knows, except for the judge and a few of the cops/guards, oh and jury too. But I made a promise that I wouldn't say a thing about Hojo as long as he starts taking his medication that Kaede prescribed to him.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure." I answered, and a couple people slightly raised their eyebrows. They probably don't want to seem too shocked knowing that the judge would suspect something. "He had been ticking me off and stuff like that for a few days prior, and I started changing I guess. I'm not trying to put Hojo on the spot, but he punched me and that's what made me lose control, well I would assume."

"I see, and then Miss Namanamashii Akai had been called by your room mate and you had shoved your fist through her gut?" he said and I nodded. "Then Mister Okami Kouga had appeared afterwards and you broke his arm. Ayame Minto, who arrived with Okami Kouga, called over Miroku Houshi but he was unable to do anything. Then your father, Takahashi Inutaishou, happened to come see you by chance and he used a frying pan to knock you out?" I noticed Myouga silently chuckle to himself. He knows my dad way too well. And yeah, my dad would do something like that.

"I guess, like that's what my friends told me."

"Now what if you wouldn't have turned into a full demon? The turn out would have been different?"

"To tell you the truth," I started. "I would have just threatened him and kicked him out of my dorm. Like, I'm not the type of person to do shit like that." Woops, I let a swear slip in court... Meh, whatever.

"What about when you were just fourteen?" Myouga said and shuffled through his papers, I'm guessing to look for my case from a few years ago. "You murdered a man, but got off on community service."

What is he doing? "Yeah, that's true." How is this even helping my case?

"Tell me, how did you handle knowing what you did?" he asked. Wait, I see where he's going with this...

"I felt horrible," I started off. "Like, I got into drinking, parties, drugs, sex. I did stupid stuff like vandalizing, speeding, drinking and driving. I guess I was hoping to forget about it. I even almost started cutting myself over it. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror without wanting to throw something at the mirror to break it. I felt disgusting and I hated myself. I turned to doing all those stupid things to make myself feel better, but it just made everything worse. I even hurt some people I deeply _cared_ about." I flashed a look at Kagome, and she caught what I meant. And when I said that, the looks in my dads and brothers faces scared me a little. They didn't know about the sex and most of the shit I did in the past. But I think the thing that surprised them the most was the low self esteem and nearly cutting myself part.

"Alright, I think there isn't anything further to discuss." Myouga said and I went to sit back down between my dad and Sesshomaru.

"I want to talk to you later." my father whispered to me without taking his eyes off the judge. I nodded. I had a feeling he would say that. I have to admit though, that felt really good to let out. No one knew any of that except for Kouga and Miroku. Ayame barely knew anything even.

"I would question Higurashi Kagome next, though she previously said she refuses to comment." Myouga said to the judge. Kagome doesn't want to talk? Then why is she even here? "Therefore I am done, and it is now yours and the jury's decision." he nodded to the judge and sat back down beside my dad. The judge slammed the hammer and the jury left the room to discuss whether I'm guilty or innocent, or what my punishements will be.

In no longer then five minutes, the jury came back in and sat down in their seats.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked them, and an old tiger demon took up.

"We have, your honor. We presume, Takahashi Inuyasha, guilty."

**DONT KILL ME!**

**First I take two weeks to update then I leave you guys hanging with a cliffy _ lol**

**Anyways, I APOLOGIZE for taking so long. Life got in the way. And school is starting on Tuesday for me, so may my summer of 2010 Rest in Peace :( I have a tough semester coming up (damn you eleventh grade..) so I have no idea how often I'll be able to update.**

**Also, I know that you guys are going to HATE me by the end of this story ^^ I decided a little something last night that you guys might kill me for xD This one wont be nearly as long as the last one. I say around 10 more chapters tops.**

**Oh, and someone asked me how the hell I came up with Akai's last name. lol, it's very easy actually ^^**

**What I do is I go to a japanese translator and write in some random english word and use that for their names (if it sounds like a name :P) So Akai's name is literally Red Green xD (you know, cause she has a colorful personality? xD lmfao) So if you ever wanna know what anyones name means, just translate it :P**

_**AND BEFORE 1000000000 PEOPLE ASK ME ABOUT IT **_**Hojo is actually Hojo's last name in the anime/manga. If you didn't know, a lot of japanese people go by their last names. No, I have no idea what Hojo's first name is so I called him Akane lol**

**And heres ten points to the people who correctly guessed Kuki's name! :)**

**LunaP**

**Kat**

**TasteTheRainbowXD (technically you cheated, but I'll give it to you :P)**

**SweetNoodle**

**OhMyCheeseCake**

**Rainbow-Sunned-Spirit**

**Shenju Ami Mikuu **

**Hehe I had to read through the reviews again and they're all making me laugh ^^ lol keep sending the GREAT reviews, its like the best reward I can get :)**

**Btw, I recomend you guys checking out my other story Breaking The Habit, I'm not really getting many reviews on it lol**

**Soooo REVIEW! :)**


	8. The Tables Have Turned

**50 Ways To Make A Girl Smile**

**Sequel to 45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: It's been 3 years since I last saw Kagome, all because of that stupid bet. It's my second year of university and I think Kami gave me a second chance. Why? Well, I have the same classes with Kagome. This might be my chance to fix things, and hopefully get back together.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Disclaimer 2: No, this will not be like the first story. Inuyasha is not doing tasks through a list, it'll just get boring like that.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and possible made up characters**

**Please Note: This story shouldn't be all that confusing without reading 45 Things A Girl Wants, Actually, you probably wouldn't be all that lost without reading it, though I HIHGLY suggest you read it first.**

**Please Note 2: This is my 4th attempt at writing in the first person. My first three attempts weren't great at all, so let me know what you think. But don't get confused if I suddenly switch back to third person.**

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked them, and an old tiger demon took up.

"We have, your honour. We presume, Takahashi Inuyasha, guilty."

"Case dismissed." the judge slammed the hammer down for the last time and my world collapsed before me. I'm not even moving, I'm just starring into space while two cops come over to me to handcuff me.

My father and Sesshomaru stole glances at each other, and Myouga seemed like he was about the break the clipboard he was previously using. This would be the first case he's ever lost.

Well, here goes my life. My dream of becoming a doctor and helping people, my dream of one day having a family, my dream of kicking my dads ass in making more money then him... All gone..

"WAIT!" I heard Kagome's voice peak up. Everyone spun their heads towards her and she's running towards me. "I'm sorry Hojo, but Inuyasha was only protecting me!"

"Excuse me?" the judge said. Normally a judge wouldn't listen to any last pleas once the decision is made, but he seemed to be a little interested at the moment. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to say anything, because I care about Hojo, but Inuyasha was only protecting me from him." she said, and mostly everyone looked towards Hojo. He's starting to look a little angry... "I've been with him for a year and a half now, and after I was with him for two months, he started to go bi-polar on me once in a while and well..."

"Well what?" the judge demanded her to say and Kagome winced at the sudden command. The look in her eyes has mixed emotions. Like, she doesn't want to say what happened because she felt ashamed, yet wanted to help me, and at the same time, didn't want to hurt Hojo...

"He abused her." I said for her. Sure she might want to kill me later, but I don't care. "See the bruise that's healing on her face? That's from him. She has a scar on her stomach from him too."

"That's not true!" Hojo yelled. Everyone swirled their heads towards him as he stood up. _Stood up?_ How the fuck is he walking? Well, he does have a limp... "I've never touched Kagome in my life! I love her to death and I would never hurt her!"

"I thought you were wheel chair bound for a month." the judge said, forgetting what I had just said for the moment.

"Actually, this really hurts, but I _can_ walk." Hojo answered him. "But Kagome is _mine_ and she'll for ever be." he forcefully grabbed Kagome and held her tightly against him.

"Ow, Hojo, your hurting me..." I heard Kagome whisper. Only Hojo and the demons in the room would have been able to hear her.

"_Let go of her..." _I growled, much like when I first beat the crap out of Hojo... Uh oh...

"Why should I?" Hojo pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible and she started to wince and try to push away, but he's forcing her against him. "She's _my_ girlfriend."

"Hojo.." she winced even more, saying his name a little louder. "Hojo that hurts!"

"Let her go boy." one of the cops warned, another placing his hand on his gun, just in case. It's obvious Hojo isn't all that healthy...

"Just hurry up and bring that mutt to jail! While I'm at it, I'm sueing you for nearly killing me!" he said to me, but everything was passing through my ears like the wind. My father and Sesshomaru are now standing up, both taking the top of their tuxes' off so they just had the white shirts on.

"Let her go!" I had it. I broke the handcuffs whish had been on my wrists and I went after Hojo. The wimp coward behind Kagome which stopped me from moving any further.

"Inuyasha, stop." Kagome whispered. I think I just turned into a full demon, but this time I'm not blacking out... It's probably because Kagome is in the way. I blinked a few times, trying to gain control of myself. But this is one hell of a battle with myself..

"Kagome, move, please move." I growled lowly at her. I'm not trying to make it sound like a threat, which is why I said please, but I'm sure that anything I say right now will sound scary or threatening.

"Inuyasha, no, I'm not moving and you not hurting anyone!" she raised her voice at me. This isn't helping the situation...

"Kagome, before I lose control, move!" I said to her. I took a glance around, no one is moving. Well except for my father and brother, but they're only inching towards me, keeping their guard up. Wait now that I'm paying attention to something other then Kagome, I realized Hojo is missing... "Hojo, where did you go?" I yelled in a growl, challenging him to come out.

I turned around, ready to go track him down by his scent, but someone had caught my arm.

"Stop Inuyasha!" I turned around and looked at Kagome, who was the one who grabbed my arm. I repeated myself, telling her to let go, but her grip only tightened.

"I said let go!" I growled, though I was surprisingly able to gently grab her arm and pull it off without hurting her. Now where is that dick at?

"Take this half breed!" I heard him yell and out of nowhere, he swung a wooden chair at me and broke it over my head. Oh this is it. I let out a snarl, semi controlling myself but mostly being controlled by my inner demon. It's scary not blacking out, experiencing what kind of beast I really am.

I cracked my knuckles and fingers, and bared my fangs and claws before trying to lunge at him, but I was stopped, by a hug.

"Please stop!" Kagome yelled, and I recognized the arms and voice as hers. I stopped on the spot. I can't hurt Kagome, not in a million years. Not even if she betrayed me in the worst way possible. I just care about her too much... "I know what he did isn't right, but I don't want you hurting anyone!" she pleaded, and I began to smell those salty tears. Her grip tightened on me and I blinked a few times, feeling my eyes turn back to their normal colour.

"Come at me! Don't be a wimpy mutt! Come on half breed!" he continued to taunt me. Does this freak actually want to die? But instead of acting out on Hojo, I placed my hands on Kagome's and assured her I'm back to normal.

"I see Mr. Hojo isn't mentally well here..." I heard the judge whisper to no one in particular. "Seeing as the tables had turned, I'm over ruling the verdict and plea Takahashi Inuyasha as innocent, and I am sending Hojo Akane to get some therapy and mental health help."

"WHAT?" Hojo yelled as everyone's heads turned towards the judge. Oh my fuck, this is turning out to be a good day. This just isn't happening. It's perfect! "I didn't do anything, you have no proof!"

"Actually, we have this..." I pointed at Kagome's face where the yellowish bruise is. Then I lifted her shirt up too to show the scar and I had to jump away to avoid being slapped.

"Let me at him!" he yelled and lunged at me, but two cops stopped him. Hojo kept yelling and squirming, trying to free himself from their grasps, but they managed to put handcuffs on him and take him away. Everyone, including me, was pretty much standing there, in shock. I'm sure I look like a full demon at the moment too. Just great...

"Well, uh, the case is dismissed, everyone may leave." the judge stumbled as he waved his hand so everyone would leave the court room. I shook my head out of my daze and slowly turned around to follow everyone out. I was behind my father and Sesshomaru, and Kagome is beside me.

As everyone was piling out, I looked around the room at my friends. To my surprise, Kuki isn't here anymore. She just randomly disappeared without a trace. Her scent isn't ever around anymore… I she like some figment of my imagination? I think I might be going crazy… But let's not think about her for the time being.

"So Kagome.." I said and stuck my hands in my pockets. "Looks like I'm off scotch free."

"Yeah, I didn't want to get him in trouble though..." I noticed her look down at her feet, away from my gaze.

"Why? He physically hurt you Kagome."

"I know, but he was still a good guy. Just, not at all times." I only rolled my eyes at her. Surely enough she would get over that jack ass and realize he deserves every ounce of punishment he gets, and realize he was completely in the wrong it that it's a good thing he's getting punished.

We all went back to our own dorms, or houses, to change and get on with our lives. It's still early in the afternoon so I thought I'd text Kagome and see if she wanted to hang out or something. Maybe go for a coffee or a walk.

Surprisingly, she gladly agreed and said she would meet me outside of the dorm building in twenty minutes. Yay me!

I just threw on some sweat pants and a white wife beater and threw my overly done hair in a ponytail. I guess it would be a good idea to look in the mirror before I go though...

Yeah, the stripes and fangs are still there... At least my eyes aren't red. That's an upside, right?

Either way, I'm already in the front of the dormitory waiting for her. I took a look at my phone, she's probably going to be here in five minutes. And to my convenient luck, it vibrated, telling me I got a text from Miroku.

_Dude, I'm hanging out with Sango! :D _It read. Haha, what a coincidence... I replied saying I'm meeting up with Kagome, and he said the same thing I just thought. I wonder if we'll run into them at some point...

"Hi Inuyasha." I heard her shy voice form behind me. With a huge smile, I turned around, anxious to greet her.

"Kagome, you doing okay after court today?" I asked her, hopefully that would keep the ice broken.

"Yeah, I'm good now. It was a little scary when, you know, you..."

"Changed? Yeah." I agreed with her. How can I not. Like I even scare myself when I look in the mirror and see the beast who killed one person, and nearly killed another, twice! "But you stopped me, so I think I'm gonna call you next time that happens. I'd rather not be hit in the head with a frying pan."

That earned a deserved laugh from her. We kept on walking, passing through the park trails, going by the beach, around the city, and before I knew it, dinner time had rolled by.

I asked Kagome if she wanted to go out and eat somewhere, and she gladly agreed to it. We had chosen a pizzeria to eat at, seeing as it wouldn't seem so much like a date oppose to if we would have gone to a fancy restaurant.

We ordered a medium meat lovers pizza, seeing as I'm craving meat-I wonder why…-and Kagome likes to eat meat anyways, and a coca cola each. The waiter came out soon with some cheese sticks and our drinks so we had something to munch on while we waited.

"So, who's that fox demon girl that was at your court hearing?" Kagome suddenly asked me. I was hoping she didn't notice Kuki…

"My new stalker." I bluntly answered and took a sip from my soda. Kagome sat there and blinked a couple times before asking when I got a stalker. "Remember when we went to the beach?" I asked and she nodded her head as she took a bite from her bread stick. "Well after someone who's name shall never be mentioned took you away, me, Hayaku, and Akai went to a restaurant and she checked my ID when I asked for a beer, ever since then she's been following me."

"Oh that sounds dandy." Kagome commented and gave me an exasperated look.

Okay, now it's time for _my _question.

"So why did you wait so long to leave Hojo?" I mustered up with a calming voice, though it might not have sounded convincing with the way my face looks at the moment. Once again, good thing m eyes aren't red!

Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question… The brightness in her eyes turned to dark and cloudy, her slight smile fell into a small frown, and it seems like she's biting her bottom lip.

"Who could have I gone to if I did leave him?" she answered, and I looked at her with a confused look. Seeming she figured I didn't get what she meant, she continued. "Like you know, Hojo goes bi-polar when he gets mad. If I would have left him, he would have gotten hurt and angry, come after me, and I think you know the rest… When you talked to me on the first day of school, I still felt a tiny bit angry from what happened, but I was mostly over it. So then we hung out for coffee, and then I realized how much you felt like an ass. Then that one day when we went to the beach, I decided enough was enough, broke up with him, and ran to your dorm. I was hoping you'd help me though, not try to kill the poor guy."

"Poor guy?" I raised my eyebrow at her. She still doesn't get it… But I just got one more question… "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure, what is it?" she raised her head at me from her breadstick. I was about to answer, but the waiter came with our pizza. Mmmmmm meat!

I grabbed myself a couple pieces, and so did Kagome before I asked what I wanted. Wait… How the hell do I phrase this?

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a longing look. I sighed as I tried thinking of a way to ask my question.

"Did I really hurt you so much that you and Sango had to move cities?" I came out with it, in the best way I could think of.

Kagome seemed to be a little surprised by my question, but she went ahead and answered none the less.

"You're not why we moved." she answered with a small giggle, and I just raised my eyebrows in surprise. "You probably found out I moved in with Sango. Turned out our parents were dating for a really long time, we just hadn't found out until then. Towards half way through the summer, Daisuke got a job offering that he couldn't turn down. So we agreed to move, plus me and Sango were really nervous about seeing you guys again. So we kind of jumped at the chance. We didn't mean to make it seem like it was because of you, sorry about that."

"Don't apologize Kagome." I said with my mouth full, and she rolled her eyes. "Plus slamming that door in my face and getting your grandfather to chase me with a broom…"

Kagome nearly choked on her pop when I had said that. "Sorry about that! I was just a little mad cause you waited a whole week to talk to me."

"I waited a week cause I was scared of you!" I had to defend myself.

"Can you blame me for being mad?" she took her turn to defend herself.

"Can you blame me for being scared shitless?" I said, but we ended up bursting out laughing, nearly choking on our food. I think everything is basically cleared up now.

"So can I ask you _one_ more thing?" I asked as I ate the last piece of pizza. Kagome offered me to eat it since she's full. Kagome nodded and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "You wanna go out with me?" I said with the cutest smile in the world, or so I hoped.

"First of all, that smile is really creepy." Kagome said with a giggle as she put her napkin down. I just kept smiling, hoping she'd agree. "And second of all… Nope!" she gave me an innocent, cute smile and got up from her seat. Damn her and her cuteness…

"Why not?" I whined and got up too to follow her.

"Cause I just wanna be friends for now." she said as she left the restaurant, leaving me to pay the bill.

For now eh?

**Sorry guys, I took a while to update again :\ But now Hojo is gone : )**

**And guess what!**

**I officially have Microsoft Word! :D No more NotePad for me! And therefore better grammar and spelling ^^ I'm so happy : )**

**So you guys should…..**

**REVIEW! : )**


	9. Miroku and Sango

**50 Ways To Make A Girl Smile**

**Sequel to 45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: It's been 3 years since I last saw Kagome, all because of that stupid bet. It's my second year of university and I think Kami gave me a second chance. Why? Well, I have the same classes with Kagome. This might be my chance to fix things, and hopefully get back together.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Disclaimer 2: No, this will not be like the first story. Inuyasha is not doing tasks through a list, it'll just get boring like that.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and possible made up characters**

**Please Note: This story shouldn't be all that confusing without reading 45 Things A Girl Wants, Actually, you probably wouldn't be all that lost without reading it, though I HIHGLY suggest you read it first.**

**Please Note 2: This is my 4th attempt at writing in the first person. My first three attempts weren't great at all, so let me know what you think. But don't get confused if I suddenly switch back to third person.**

Okay, it's my turn now. Inuyasha has a friendship with Kagome now, so now it's my turn to get one with Sango.

Sure, we've talked quite a bit, but things are still pretty awkward between us. I used to be able to strike up a conversation so easily with her, but now we don't even know what to talk about. It's pretty depressing actually.

"Hi Miroku," Sango smiled as she opened her dorm room door. At least she doesn't look at me like she wants to kill me.

"Sango, how are you this fine evening?"

"You haven't changed, Miroku." she answered and walked by me, leaving me wondering what she means by that. I quickly closed the door for her and jogged up to her to catch up. Damn she walks fast.

"I suppose that's a good thing?" I asked, hoping to keep the conversation from dieing, even for a second.

"I don't know, you tell me." Ugh, more of her complicating none sense.

I decided to take her for a stroll down the park, hoping that the fall scenery would create an atmosphere.

I highly doubt it though, knowing how Sango is.

"I love the fall." I heard Sango mutter as we walked down the jogging trail, surrounded by bright reds, yellows, and oranges.

"Same here." I answered her as I stepped on a leaf. I love the sound of walking on fallen leaves. I have no clue why, but I think fall is my favourite season. Not too cold, not too hot, the air smells really good and the scenery is amazing.

"So is there anything you like doing in the fall? Maybe we can do that." I suggested to her. Doing something she likes might make her feel just that much more comfortable. I do know for a fact that she likes being outdoors doing some type of exercise. I bet you she's going to think of a hiking trail and decide to go down it. I'm gonna put ten bucks on it.

"There's a hiking trail I know that I haven't been down for years now. Do you want to go?"

You guys owe me ten dollars.

"Sure, that sounds great." I gave her a smile and she suddenly took off in a jog.

"Hurry up!" she called back to me. "I don't want anyone to know where the trail is!"

I realized what was going on and I shook my head before taking off after her. Damn she can run fast, and that ass…

Miroku, get your mind out of the gutter.

"Jeez you're slow!" she called after me as she giggled. What the heck happened? She's so giggly now.. But I'm not going to complain.

"You got a head start!" I called after her and quickened my pace. I think I'm gonna try to catch up to her and grab her ass…

I couldn't help but laugh as I tried catching up to her, but the quicker I got, the faster she got. Man she's fast.

She got me by surprise though when she suddenly stopped and I accidentally grabbed her whole ass. Though I'm not going to complain.

Even that very violent slap doesn't make me regret it. Hehe…

"Come one hentai." she said and slipped into the bush.

I let out a small laugh and followed her in. We walked for about a minute or two in some thick brush before we actually hit a trail. It looks like no ones been down here for ages.

"My dad built this trail when he was nineteen." Sango told me as we walked down it. "This is where he brought my mom on their first date."

"Is it?" I said, feeling some sadness for her. We kept walking down and it was a pretty good half hour walk. The trail was done pretty well but it definitely needs some fixing up.

We eventually ended up at the end of the trail which was at the ledge of a cliff. The view was amazing. I didn't even know there was a spot like this near Tokyo.

At the bottom of the 50 foot cliff was a small pond. Trees, flowers, and bushes were all over the place and at the other side from us is a small water fall that's flowing pretty heavily at the moment.

"This place is amazing!" I couldn't help but say to her as I looked around the scenery.

"The last time I've been down here was a week before my mom died." Sango said to me, starring at a grassy spot down below by the pond. "Me, my mom and dad, and Kohaku had a picnic here."

"So you didn't want to come back since you didn't want to feel any pain, right?" I asked and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned against me and nodded with a silent mhmm.

"This is the exact spot where my dad proposed too. And they would always spend the night here on their anniversaries."

I just nodded as she explained the story. She probably hasn't talked all that much about this so it's a good thing she's letting it out.

"The only person other then my mom, dad, and Kohaku that's seen it is Kagome. Well, now you too."

"Well I am very honoured, my dear Sango." I answered her and she moved from me. I gave her an odd look as she started to climb down the cliff, slowly and carefully. She motioned for me to follow her, and with a nod, I did. Of course I slipped on a few rocks while she gracefully got down without any trouble.

We got down on the lush green grass where she said she had that last picnic. So apparently this 'date' has turned out into a trip down Sango's memory lane.

'Watch this." Sango said and took her shoes off and pulled her pant legs up a bit. She walked in the water and stood there for a second before she giggled and slightly moved her feet. I walked up beside her and looked in the water and I couldn't help but crack up laughing. There were baby koi fish nibbling at her toes. "Stick your hand in." she said and I did. A few of them left Sango's feet and attacked my fingers. It tickles but man do they really try to eat you. It's kind of funny.

"Me and Kohaku discovered this when my mom and dad were setting up a picnic and we were really young." she smiled at the memories she's remembering.

We didn't spend long with them though since the water _is_ pretty cold. I actually had to warm Sango's feet up with my hands. And I couldn't help but notice the blush on her face when I was holding her foot, as weird as that sounds….

"What should we do now?" I asked her, looking at my watch and realizing three hours had gone by.

"There isn't really anything else," Sango said and put her shoes back on. "I guess we can go home."

"We could do that…" I started and walked up to her. "Or we could spend our time doing something else." I smiled at her and grabbed her waist, not butt, waist, and I hungrily kissed her, like I've been craving her for years now…. Okay I have been craving the taste of her mouth again for years. Can ya blame me?

To tell you the truth, I was expecting a slap, be pushed away, be called an asshole, and watch her storm off, but the exact opposite happened.

She gently touched my face, pulled ourselves closer, and respond very quickly and forcefully to my kiss.

-X-

Best. Night. Of my. Life.

I'm carrying Sango on my back, to bring her home. It's pretty late now, the sun is pretty much setting. Both our hair and clothes are messed up, but no, we didn't have sex. I now for a fact Sango isn't ready for it, although I'm past ready for it.

And if I can have such a freaken amazing night with her from _just_ making out, well, I cannot wait to make love with her. It will be the experience of a life time and it will be unforgettable.

**Hi guys, I'm sorry for not updating for sooooo long. My schedule has been pretty hectic with grade 11. I've posted a new story though, called The Good Ol' Hockey Game. I REALLY like it so I think you should check it out, but I only have one chapter up. I've gotten a pretty good response to it already and I have TONS of ideas for it already.**

**And I've been getting a few requests for Sango and Miroku to be showed in this story more often, so here you go even though you're not really supposed to do this for first person stories. I've been having a hard time putting them in cause it's Inuyasha's point of view. If it was Kagome's, it would be a lot easier lol**

**I've got some bad news for you. I've decided not to post a lemon. At all. I'm sorry, I've got some reasons that I prefer not to voice.**

**Also, I realized I've been spelling a few words in the 'French way' lol sorry about that guys :P I am a frenchie haha**

**ALSO…. If you guys want to chat with me, I've got an IMVU account now. So if you have an IMVU account and wanna chat, just add me.**

**My username is Guest_DarkAngel1724 (you don't have to type in Guest_ when searching for me)**

**I accept all requests, and I'm on there pretty often actually. Just send a chat request and let me know you're a fan :3 I REALLY hope you guys add me! And who knows…. I might tell ya some secrets about my stories, such as new ones or if sequels are gonna be put up. Ya never know :P**

**Anywho…. REVIEW! :D**


	10. Stalkers Suck

**50 Ways To Make A Girl Smile**

**Sequel to 45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: It's been 3 years since I last saw Kagome, all because of that stupid bet. It's my second year of university and I think Kami gave me a second chance. Why? Well, I have the same classes with Kagome. This might be my chance to fix things, and hopefully get back together.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Disclaimer 2: No, this will not be like the first story. Inuyasha is not doing tasks through a list, it'll just get boring like that.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and possible made up characters**

**Please Note: This story shouldn't be all that confusing without reading 45 Things A Girl Wants, Actually, you probably wouldn't be all that lost without reading it, though I HIHGLY suggest you read it first.**

**Please Note 2: This is my 4th attempt at writing in the first person. My first three attempts weren't great at all, so let me know what you think. But don't get confused if I suddenly switch back to third person.**

"So…" I said as me, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Hayaku, and Akai sat in the sauna at the dorms pool. Well, and Kuki too. I've seen a glance of her once in a while too today. I think she's following us… Why wouldn't she be following us? Frig it's frustrating having a stalker….

"Me and Sango are dating again!" Miroku suddenly piped up and everyone froze in shock, even Sango.

"I never agreed to anything, idiot." Sango shoved him and Miroku sighed at a failed attempt. You can really tell Sango and Miroku are getting along great. And Sango is single so hopefully they're going to hook up soon.

It's probably been about two weeks since Hojo had been sent to get mental health help. None of us have seen that freak since then, and boy can I tell you, it is really nice.

So it's been about over a month since school had started again.

Me and Kagome on the other hand, well seems like nothing is going to happen any time soon. We've hung out many times since that day, almost everyday to be exact, but there's no signs of her falling for me again. It's really frustrating, you know? But I do understand why, but it's still a pain…

"You won't stop harassing her, will you?" Kouga rolled his eyes and took his arm off of Ayame's shoulder. Seems like they're both getting a little hot.

"Why don't we go for a swim?" Akai chirped and jumped off from the top bench, which only her and the other two wolves were sitting at. It's way too hot up there for the rest of us. I guess wolves like the heat.

Everyone agreed and we followed her out. Kagome and Sango went ahead and jumped in first, while Hayaku tackled Akai into the water, and Kouga basically slipped and fell in while Ayame shook her head at him and jumped in after him.

Just as I was about to jump in with Miroku, a certain someone bumped into me…

"Oh crap, I'm sorry!" Kuki said as she gripped onto my arms. She had slipped and lucky for her I caught her. Actually, I kinda think she purposely slipped…

"Kuki, why the hell are you following me? It's been two weeks now." I finally decided to come out with it.

"I'm not!" she whined, and I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine I am… But your so cute and hot I can't resist!" she squealed a little loudly and I flattened my ears to show her I'm angry at her. She's learnt that message a while ago, though never listens.

Before she could say anything else, I dove into the pool, hoping she wouldn't follow me. I swam a little ways down the pool and when I submerged, she had disappeared again. The rest of the group just rolled their eyes at me, while a few of them laughed silently. Yes, they know about Kuki, I warned them about her. So far, they've only been making fun of me…

"Hey, do you guys want to go to the bar tonight?" Kouga said and lifted himself on the edge of the pool. "It's free ladies night so it'll be a lot cheaper to go."

"That sounds like fun." Kagome said, and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I didn't know Kagome liked going to bars… "Yes Inuyasha, I do enjoy drinking once in a while." she said when she saw the expression on my face, and my eyebrows rose even more, if that was possible.

"Oh Em Gee, that's awesome!" I said and gave her a huge hug. Well she must have loosened up about it once she turned of age.

"Wow, Inuyasha." Akai laughed. "Finding every excuse possible to hug her I see."

I just rolled my eyes at her… Oh and let go of Kagome. I inwardly smirked when I saw the major blush on her face.

We decided that it would be best to go to our rooms as the bar would be opening in only a few hours, and the girls wanted to 'get ready'. All us guys know we'll be sitting around for a _long_ time.

So here we are, drinking each a beer, while we wait for the girls to get ready.

"We're leaving in half an hour, if they aren't ready, I'm going to shit a brick." Kouga said and finished his beer. We decided to just have three each to get a small buzz going, that way we'd save _some_ money. He just finished his third, I'm just halfway through mine.

"Calm down mister impatient." Hayaku rolled his eyes as he got up to get the door, someone had knocked. In no longer then 30 seconds, him and Akai came walking back in.

"UGH!" I yelled. "MY EYES!" I covered my eyes when I saw the outfit she's wearing, just to piss her off. She's wearing skin tight black jeans and an orange tank top that clearly shows her belly, and showing off her new belly button ring she had gotten a week ago. She also had on platform boots My laughter was soon followed by pain when she violently hit my head. I just crossed my arms and gave her a dirty look.

"The rest of the girls should be ready soon," Akai said as she sat down on the floor in front of Hayaku, seeing as the only spot left was beside Miroku. "Well according to Kagome's text."

"Well I hope they're ready soon, or I'm gonna have a spats." Kouga grumbled.

"And Ayame is _still_ dating you?" Miroku laughed, seeing as Kouga is probably the most impatient wolf in the world.

In no longer then 20 minutes though, another knock was heard on the door and Kouga angrily went to answer. He was about to make a speech to the girls, asking what in the world takes them so long, but with trap was quickly shut when he saw Ayame.

Ayame is wearing a tight, white dress that went to about her mid thighs, and it showed A LOT of cleavage, with a belt going around her torso, right under her dress, with knee high heels.

Sango had tight, light gray skinny jeans and black fishnet top with a tank top underneath, and wearing black high tops. She has that hot punk look, and seems like Miroku really likes it. But the best out of all the girls is Kagome.

She's wearing a short, black ruffle, strapless dress with black stilettos. And oh boy…. She is _**hot**__._ Yes, I had to add the bold and underline, she's that hot.

"Inuyasha, are you going to stop drooling and gonna come?" Hayaku poked my arm and I shook my head out of my daze, seeing as the group was already out of the door. I decided not to comment and we ran up to the group, as to not fall behind. I offered Kagome my arm, once I had caught up to her, and to my surprise she gladly took it.

And to the groups surprise, Miroku did the same with Sango and she too accepted. What exactly did happen when they were hanging out the other day?

Hayaku just grabbed Akai's hand, and so did Kouga with Ayame and we were on our way to the bar. We decided to walk to the club instead of taking a taxi seeing as there probably wouldn't be enough room.

On our way there, we realized just how cold it is, and just how far the bar is. We decided to hail a cab and we squeezed in, having to put a couple of the girls on our laps. The very unhappy driver (due to the over load) drove us to the bar, of course taking a detour to get that extra few bucks. The group made me pay seeing as I'm the wealthiest out of us all, and I know he charged extra for the extra amount of people. See why I hate taking taxi's so much?

So half an hour later, we finally arrived at the bar and we quickly got in line to get in. This is like one of those bars where the bouncer checks _everyone's _IDs. We waited for only ten minutes before he checked us all, and we were gladly let in.

The place doesn't seem too busy. People at the bar, others on the dance floor, a few couples making out in the corners. Music blasting where the DJ is choosing the music, and random flashing lights were lighting the room up.

And the first place we went to was the bar. Time to get drunk! I can't remember the last time I was drunk…

Yeah, it's been that long. That's what school does do ya when you want to be a doctor.

"Sex on the beach please!" Ayame quickly ordered and the bartender grabbed her drink in no time flat.

"That would be really nice at the moment." Kouga winked to her, and she elbowed his gut just as a huge, scarlet blush crept across her cheeks. We all couldn't help but laugh. The rest of us ordered our drinks, all with hard liquor, and before we knew it, two hours went by and we were all dancing drunk on the dance floor, a few of us barely able to keep ourselves standing.

"Hi Inuyasha!" I heard someone call my name and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I awkwardly turned around, trying to either not fall on my face or bump into people, just to find guess who it is.

"K-Kuki, what are you doing h-here?" I asked, my voice is obviously slurred.

"Well I heard you guys were gonna be at the bar, so I thought I'd come too."

"We never i-intived you, Kiku."

"Intived? Kiku? Wow, you are drunk." she laughed and lightly swatted my arm. I stumbled a little, and I had to grab onto her shoulder or else I would have fallen over.

"Oh my Inuyasha, keep your hands to yourself." she winked at me and I quickly took my hand off. "I wasn't being serious…" she mumbled.

I blinked a few times before answering her. I seem to do that a lot when I'm drunk. "L-leave us alone Kiku, you're a weired stalked and I don't rike you."

"You're too funny, Inuyasha." she winked at me again and left, purposely making her fox tail hit my leg, though a little too high for comfort.

"What was up with that?" Kagome asked as she leaned against me, she's been needing my support for the past hour. Though I do not mind at all.

"She still oesn't get that he's pissing me off." I answered Kagome as we basically leaned against each other. Kouga actually had to grab us, and he yelled that he's never seen two people that were so wasted at once, and trying to take care of each other. (A/N yes I am putting those mistakes in by purpose lol)

We're not that drunk are we? But anywho..

"I'm going to go pee." Kagome said as she tried to straighten herself up.

"You need help?" I asked and she said no. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to dance with my friends. I noticed that Akai and Hayaku disappeared, and I made a note to myself to never ever look for them when they suddenly went missing. They're making out at the moment in one of the corners….

"I back, Inuyasha.." Kagome tapped my shoulder and I spun around saw Kagome, and she gave me a big hug.

"Oh, hey Kagome." I said, noticing her eyes were slightly a different colour. It's probably just the booze though…

"So, are you having, fun?" she said, approaching my face quite slowly. I cocked my head to the side, seeing as Kagome doesn't usually act like this. Yet again, it could just be the booze…

"Lots." I answered and placed my hands on her hips, and we started to dance a bit. She didn't say much else, but our lips quickly met. Kagome wrapped her arms around my neck as I bent into the kiss, earning a few whistles from the gang.

But then, they suddenly went silent…

I ignored the odd, sudden silence, and inhaled her scent. Wait a minute….

"Kuki?" I pushed her away, seeing that it had been Kuki all along. She had only transformed into Kagome, and I'm guessing she transformed back into her normal self while I was kissing her. So that's why everyone suddenly went silent…

"Didn't you like that? Inuyasha?" she asked, but I ignored her when I caught the scent of Kagome's tears.

There she is, standing there, tears rolling down her cheeks. Please don't tell me she saw us _after_ Kuki transformed back…

She didn't say anything, but she ran out of the club.

Fuck…

**DONE this chapter, FINALLY! :D lol**

**Took me long enough….**

**Btw, I barely got any reviews last chapter : ( I got 15 less then I normally do :'(**

**So PLEASE Review this time, and I'll update much sooner then I have been! Sorry guys, but school and work is getting in the way! Lol**

**So anyways, REVIEW! : )**


	11. What a Messed Up Night

**50 Ways To Make A Girl Smile**

**Sequel to 45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: It's been 3 years since I last saw Kagome, all because of that stupid bet. It's my second year of university and I think Kami gave me a second chance. Why? Well, I have the same classes with Kagome. This might be my chance to fix things, and hopefully get back together.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Disclaimer 2: No, this will not be like the first story. Inuyasha is not doing tasks through a list, it'll just get boring like that.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and possible made up characters**

**Please Note: This story shouldn't be all that confusing without reading 45 Things A Girl Wants, Actually, you probably wouldn't be all that lost without reading it, though I HIHGLY suggest you read it first.**

**Please Note 2: This is my 4th attempt at writing in the first person. My first three attempts weren't great at all, so let me know what you think. But don't get confused if I suddenly switch back to third person.**

Time just slowed. I looked around, everyone and everything seems to be moving in slow motion. The door slammed shut, and I looked at Miroku and Kouga, both with wide eyes. I turned my attention back to Kuki, my eyes flashed red, from anger, not from turning into a full demon, and everything seemed to go back to normal speed.

"I swear to god, if you weren't a girl, I would beat the shit out of you." I said to her, suddenly feeling like I'm sobering up.

"Who said I'm a girl?" she smirked, and everyone's attention froze to her. Oh dear god, please don't tell me… "I'm a shape shifter remember? I'm not a fox demon, I'm not even a girl…" she, erm or 'he', said and paused when 'his' body glowed a bright yellow. I waited for a second, and the colour dissipated, only to reveal that damned face of…

"HOJO YOU BASTARD!" I punched him square in the face. I would have continued, but Kagome is more important than him. I'm pretty sure Kouga, Miroku, and Hayaku will take care of that bastard…

And I still can't believe I kissed a fucken dude. Note to self, spend half an hour brushing teeth, and another half hour rinsing with mouth wash…

"Kagome!" I called out, looking for her. I ran out of the building and right past the body guard for the club.

I sniffed the air, hoping to pick up her scent. And of course I picked up her salty tears on a dime. I bolted in her direction. Thank god I'm a half demon, other wise I wouldn't be able to catch up to her.

And I just realized something, we're both fucken wasted, well I don't feel like it anymore, but still. If either of us get caught running around the city like this, well let's just say we won't be reading the loveliest news in the crime reports in the paper next week.

But that's beside the point.

I kept on running and the closer I got, the stronger her scent became, but that isn't the only thing that I can sense that's getting stronger with every step.

Her miko powers and aura are flaring. I'm actually afraid I might get physically hurt if I get too close to her. But it's worth the risk.

I ran past an alley way, and noticed that the direction of her scent and her aura changed. I came to a halt and turned around, then ran right into the alley way.

There she is, sitting on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her sobs rang through my ears and her wails just break my heart.

"Kagome, are you okay?" I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Go away…" she said, with a very icy tone that sent shivers up my spine.

"Kagome, please… Let me explain." I said, ignoring the three cop cars that sped by down the road past us.

"I said go away." she answered and stood up. Her aura began to flare even more, to the point where her hair is even flying in the air a bit. "It's not a good time to talk…"

"Kagome, if you'd just listen to me, please!" I begged, approaching her by a few steps.

"Inuyasha, before I accidentally hurt you, leave!"

"Kagome, please!" I said and grabbed her shoulders. And then, I found myself flying in the air. She sent an energy blast that sent me flying, and I landed on my right arm, rolling down the alley.

Told you I would get hurt…

I slowly got myself up, holding my right arm. I think it might actually be broken. None the less, I stood my ground, ready to take whatever else Kagome had to throw at me.

But by the look on her face and the tears in her eyes, she's not going to hurt me anymore.

"Inuyasha…" she said silently, my ears just picking it up. "I'm so sorry!" she screamed and ran to me. To my surprise, her aura completely calmed down and she embraced me in a hug, her aura enveloping us both, and soothing the pain in my arm.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry for what you saw," I started as I hugged her back with the only arm that actually didn't hurt. "But, who ever that was, had shape shifted into you. If you don't believe me, than that's fine, but I really hope you do cause I can't stand seeing you cry like this…"

"You can give me a _real_ explanation later, but for now let's just get you some help." Kagome away from me, and I blinked at her in surprise as she wipe her tears away.

"That is the _real_ explanation!" I said as she walked off and I followed her. I grabbed my arm again as the soothing aura disappeared. She didn't really say much and we started walking in the direction of the bar, I'm guessing either it is because the hospital is that way, or that she wants to call a taxi to get us there.

It was a silent walk back, with the few sniffle here and there from her. We arrived at the bar and found three police cruisers parked in front of the club. Kagome went ahead and walked in without asking any questions and I easily followed her in. There we found four cops trying to get control of a psycho freak running around the bar creating havoc.

"You'll never catch me!" it yelled as it jumped around. "Not until I get my revenge on that mutt!"

Kagome stopped in surprise when she recognized the figure to be the one and only Hojo. When she came to that realization, there she went and hid behind me.

"Get him!" one of the cops yelled when he stopped running around for a second. Kouga and Miroku tried going after him, though the drunken idiots ended up running into each other…

So I just stepped in.

I ran after Hojo, jumping over tables, running into corners, I've lost count to how many times I've stubbed my toes. This would be so much easier if I hadn't been drinking all night.

And then finally, I had him pinned him against the wall, face first.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO MAKE YOU TRY AND RUIN MY CHANCE WITH THE ONE GIRL I CARE ABOUT?" I yelled like I was about to kill him. Before he even had the chance to answer my probably to loud question, three of the cops pulled me away from Hojo and the last one grabbed a hold of the warn down shape shifting freak, who's scared out of his wits right now.

"LET ME AT HIM!" I yelled. I nearly squirmed my way free from the cops before Kagome stepped in between us.

"Inuyasha, stop." she said in the calming voice. In that way too calm it doesn't sound normal type of tone. And before I knew it, her face turned white in less the three seconds and she collapsed. Without thinking, the cops let go of me and I caught her just before hitting the ground.

-x-

"Good morning sleepy head." I said when Kagome finally woke up later that night. Well, early in the morning, 5:34 am to be exact.

"I-Inuyasha?" she asked and slowly sat up.

I had just walked back in with a glass of water for myself, trying to make sure I wouldn't have a hangover tomorrow. She woke up just in time.

We're in my room at my parents house. I had called my dad, drunk (and let me tell you that was an interesting conversation), and he agreed to keep us at the mansion for the night. Kaede even agreed to come over early in the morning to make sure Kagome was doing okay after her sudden faint spell.

"Yeah?" I asked and sat at the end of my bed and took a sip of my water.

"Where are we?"

"We're in my old room, don't you remember it?" I asked and offered her a sip. She gladly took it.

She looked around for a bit before commenting. "It's so clean…"

I couldn't help but laugh. No matter what, my room was always messy as a teenager.

"So, what happened?" she asked me. I told her I would explain everything in the morning. Right now she needs her rest. She sighed in agreement before noticing my arm.

"Your arm is in a cast!" she gasped. I looked at my arm, remembering that infact, it is in a red cast and I laughed.

"Yep, that's what happens when I go flying through the air, landing on it."

"I'm sorry…" she said and gave me back my glass.

"It's alright." I laughed. "Uhm, I'm sorry about what happened earlier tonight.."

"No worries. I realized what was going on when I saw, well I don't even know what I saw." she said and scooted over so she was sitting beside me.

"Same." I let her lean against me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and rubbed my hand up and down her arm while she relaxed against me. I asked if she had a hangover and she said no, lucky butt…

After about ten to twenty minutes of snuggling, I decided that I should say what's on my mind, seeing as we're both good with each other and not hung over or drunk.

"So, Kagome," I said and laid her down in my lap. I brushed my hand throw her hair before I continued to talk. "Do, you want to be my girlfriend again? I seriously love you Kagome and I don't want anything to happen to you…"

I kept my gaze at her, and swallowed hard, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, Inuyasha."

I blinked a couple times, trying to register what she had just said. I was seriously expecting yet another no, but by god, this is great!

Without another word, I lifted her off my lap and laid her on the bed. I then crawled ontop of her and caught her in the most passionate kiss I could.

And then began the perfect ending to one fucked up night…

**Well here it is, another chapter. NO, this is NOT the last chapter, don't worry : )**

**And this is where the lemon was supposed to be. Btw, I know before I said the lemon wasn't between Inuyasha and Kagome, well I lied ;) I didn't want you guys expecting it lol.**

**Anywho… REVIEW! : )**


	12. A Big Announcement!

**50 Ways To Make A Girl Smile**

**Sequel to 45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: It's been 3 years since I last saw Kagome, all because of that stupid bet. It's my second year of university and I think Kami gave me a second chance. Why? Well, I have the same classes with Kagome. This might be my chance to fix things, and hopefully get back together.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Disclaimer 2: No, this will not be like the first story. Inuyasha is not doing tasks through a list, it'll just get boring like that.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and possible made up characters**

**Please Note: This story shouldn't be all that confusing without reading 45 Things A Girl Wants, Actually, you probably wouldn't be all that lost without reading it, though I HIHGLY suggest you read it first.**

**Please Note 2: This is my 4th attempt at writing in the first person. My first three attempts weren't great at all, so let me know what you think. But don't get confused if I suddenly switch back to third person.**

_**PS. You guys are going to HATE me by the end of this chapter xD You have been warned!**_

This is wonderful! It's getting chilly out, winter is coming. We're all wearing jeans, big sweaters under our coats, hats, scarves, gloves, you name it. We're expecting snow any week now…

It's been nearly a month. No more, Kuki, err or Hojo? Or, I don't know..

Here's what happened.

_Kagome ended up passing out and I had caught her just before she hit the ground. Kouga had made a mad dash to try and get, what ever that was, and bumping into everything might I add. Sango rushed to me to see if Kagome was alright, and Miroku went to help Kouga out._

_I heard a few cops snicker at my two dumb ass drunk friends as they ran into each other, trying to catch the shape shifter thing._

_I leaned down on my knees and laid Kagome on the floor and Sango stayed beside her while I went to help the two idiots._

_Akai had come from nowhere with a cold, wet cloth and placed it on Kagome's forehead and joined us in trying to catch the, I don't know what to call it? Him? Her?_

_I noticed Hayaku sticking with Sango in case it came near Kagome. Two drunks protecting her is better then one is what I always say. Literally. It's better to have two drunks taking care of someone who's passing out at a party._

"_Inuyasha, don't hurt him!" A way too familiar voice said from behind me as I tried looking for, it. I turned around just to see, my mother?_

"_Mom?" I stopped, wondering why the hell she suddenly came here._

"_Hunny, he didn't do anything wrong! You shouldn't punish him." she said to me and extended her arms out like she was going to hug me._

"_Inuyasha you're such an idiot!" Akai yelled and punched my mom in the face. She fell to the ground and I turned to Akai, ready to beat the shit out of her. "That's not your freaken mom! Get your mind straight and realize who ever this is, is playing mind games with you!"_

_I took a deep breath and let out a low growl as I turned to 'it'. She glowed a bright yellow again before turning into Kuki._

"_Inuyasha, please! No more, I'm done!" she cried to me. I took a gulp and looked at the police. It seemed like they understood what my eyes had asked them as they nodded to me._

"_I don't normally hit a girl," I said as I walked up to her, watching her groggily get up. "But you've been stalking me and you hurt Kagome's feelings, you almost broke us apart again and I can't forgive that. See those cops? They gave me the okay, and now it's judgement day for you…"_

_And then I went ahead and beat some of the shit out of her._

Turns out, Kuki wasn't actually Hojo. She only turned into him to confuse me, and to get Kagome out of the picture. How? I don't know. That's just what heard her yelling when the cops put her in the car. That was the last I've heard of her, and it's nice that she's out of the picture.

But that was a whole month ago, or well, close to it. And yes, I did make _sweet_ love to Kagome that night. It was amazing. I can't even describe it. And it wasn't the last time either.

But, let's forget about that for now and let's focus on what's actually going on right now.

Me, Kagome, Miroku, Sango (who are dating now!), Kouga, Ayame, Hayaku, and Akai are all walking out from Sango's father's trail. She had decided to show us all it, and we've been having lunch there every Saturday since. It's about two in the after noon, and we're walking down a path with dead leaves all over the place. All the leaves on the trees had fallen so snow is due any time now.

I have noticed something a little 'off' about Kagome though, she seems to be acting a little different lately. For the past week to be exact. I have no idea why, but I'm sure I'll figure it out at some point or another.

I sighed and grabbed Kagome's hand. "This was yet another great Saturday!"

"Amen to that." Miroku said and tried reaching behind Sango, but she caught before he was able to lay a hand on her butt.

Kouga rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Ayame's shoulder and Akai jumped on Hayaku's back, getting yelled at in the process. Seems like we're all finally happy.

But everyone knows what that means. Something bad is probably going to happen. That's usually the case when everything is perfect.

But I'm not going to think of bad possibilities right now, cause I can't be happier. The eight of us are supposed to go to my parents house tonight for supper, which everyone seems to be excited for. Not to mention Sango, Akai, and Hayaku are going to meet Sesshomaru and Rin. Oh have I mentioned that they got engaged last year and are getting married in a few months? If I didn't, well to tell you the truth, it just slipped my mind. That and I don't care too much. Well I'm happy Rin is settling down, but I don't give a rats ass about my so called brother. And now we're off topic.

We just arrived back at the dorms, and we went to our own rooms to relax for a bit and get ready for supper.

"What are you doing?" Hayaku asked me as I started to clean a certain spot on the counter.

"You know like two months ago when I caught you and Akai making out, her topless might I add?"

"Uhm, yeah, what of it?"

"Well with everything that's been going on, I forgot to sanitize this spot, so I decided to do that now."

"You're a dick." Hayaku threw the cloth he was using to clean the dishes with. I caught the nasty cloth and threw it back at him, calling him the same thing.

I finished cleaning the now sanitized spot, I put the cleaner back and threw the paper towel out, then I grabbed my cell phone and texted Kagome. we're supposed to leave in an hour so I'm sure Akai and Kagome will be at our dorm any minute. Then we would go meet up with Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kouga who would all be in Kouga's dorm.

She answered that she was in my dorm within two minutes. I looked at my phone weirdly just before Akai cam barrelling in and jumped on Hayaku's unsuspecting back while Kagome came in behind her, laughing at how hyper Akai is at the moment.

Kagome was wearing the cutest wintery outfit I've seen. She's wearing dark blue, skinny jeans with the cutest grey sweater with fake fur on the inside of her hood. Akai had light blue jeans on with a bright orange American Eagle sweater. I like Kagome's outfit better.

"Well let's go now then so we can be there on time." Hayaku suggested. I nodded in agreement and we put our shoes on and left to meet up with the others. Once we had gotten all together, we called a taxi (a mini van taxi) to come pick us up. We only had to wait for fifteen minutes before is arrived. Three of the girls ended up having to sit on us, once again to the drivers discomfort, but I (of course it would be me again) paid him extra.

We arrived at my parents mansion and we piled out of the taxi then made our way to the front door. Instead of knocking on the door, I just let myself in and we were quickly welcomed by Rin and Sesshomaru who seemed they had just gotten in the door.

"Inuyasha!" Rin automatically hugged me. 'I haven't seen you for SO long!"

"Hi Rin." I gently patted her on the back. Normally I would give her a real hug, but every time she hugs me my brother sends me a glare that says 'touch her and I'll kill you'.

She let go and I introduced everyone to them, and Akai seems to have taken a pretty good liking to Rin and Sesshomaru. I have no idea how she's doing it, but she's having a full blown conversation with the two of them. I'm not surprised about Rin, but Sesshomaru? Really? He's my half brother and I can't talk to him for more then three seconds without being shot down.

Hayaku decided to stay by me, seeing as he's a little nervous about the size of Sesshomaru, and I showed him and Sango around as we followed the three to where my parents should be.

We easily found them watching TV in the family room. My mom noticed us right away and she shot straight up to great us all. My dad on the other hand, well he's too focused on the football game to even notice my mom disappeared from his side. My mom tried getting his attention by calling his name, but she failed miserably. So I just grabbed a throw pillow and hit him as hard as I could on his head, that definitely got his attention.

"Inuyasha!" he roared when he turned around and realized it was me. "You messed my hair up!" he yelled as he tried fixing his ponytail. He failed miserably so he went to the washroom where there's a mirror and his damned hairspray.

My mom invited us to sit down in the dinning room and we gladly took the offer. My dad joined us in a little bit and he flashed me a dirty glare. I just gave him a big toothy smile and cute wave like I always did when I was a little kid.

My mom and dad sat at either end of the table. On the right side is Sesshomaru, beside my dad, and beside him is Akai, Kouga, Sango, then me. At the other end is my mom, and across from me is Kagome, then Miroku, then Ayame, Hayaku, and Rin. We were all basically sitting across from

our partners.

"It's so nice to meet all your new friends, Inuyasha." my mother smiled to me as everyone started chatting up a storm.

"It's only, like two people? And Sango, but she's an old friend." I answered my mom just as the servants came in with our food. They placed the platters in front of everyone and once we all got our plates, they lifted the lid and I swear Kagome was going to cry when she saw the meal.

Noodles with Alfredo sauce and garlic bread. This is exactly what we ate when she first met my family.

"Champagne, mam?" the servant came and asked Kagome once he served Miroku.

"No thank you," Kagome answered him. "I'll just have a glass of water please."

"Alright," the servant said and pulled the champagne up just before he poured it in her glass. "I'll be right back with it as soon as I serve miss Izayoi."

"Take your time." Kagome nodded to him. I looked at her oddly, seeing as I thought she would gladly take the offer based on the night we went to the bar. I just shrugged it off and continued with our conversations and eating the food.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru," my dad started. "Do you two remember when you had your friends over and you guys made a food fight?" he said.

"Oh yes," my mom giggled. "Miroku and Kouga were here. How did it start again?"

"Like this," I heard Kouga say before some noodles flew directly in my hair. I calmly put my fork down, wiped my mouth with a cloth, took a small breath, then stuck my hand in my food, grabbed a handful of noodles, and chucked them at Kouga.

"You did not just…" he grumbled and threw his half eaten garlic bread at me, hitting Sango instead of me. She got angry, and threw a napkin at him, seeing as she didn't want to waist the food the cooks spent a lot of their time on. I just laughed at her and Kagome gave me a dirty glare.

"Oh lighten up." I said and threw some noodles at her. She gasped as I got it on my target, down her shirt (breasts to be exact) and she yelled my named before pulling the noodles out and throwing them back at me, though she somehow missed and got Sango. Poor girl.

And before we knew it, everyone was having a food fight. As I began to laugh at how Akai is attempting to catch food with her mouth, Ayame got a good shot at my face, getting sauce in my eyes and nose. I stopped laughed and basically freaked out trying to get it out, I had to use my shirt to get my face back to normal. Once I finished wiping my face, I noticed that my dad had disappeared somewhere.

"Mom, where did dad go?" I asked my mom, who's hiding under the table.

"I don't know dear," she gave me a shrug and I stood back up. When I looked at everyone, a few of them were starring straight at me with surprised expressions on her face. Before I even got the chance to ask what they were so surprised about, alfredo sauce fell over my head, covering my whole body.

"Are you fucken kidding me?" I yelled and turned around, just to see my dad with the pot in his hands, laughing so hard he was leaning against the wall. I could see the chef leaning against the frame of the entrance with his arms crossed, shaking his head. I looked back at everyone and they were all on the floor pissing themselves laughing.

"Kagome, you're not laughing at me, are you?" I spotted her, grabbing onto the table trying to keep herself from falling on the floor. She stopped laughing and looked up to me, seeing my arms extended out. You know what that means….

"Can I have a hug?" I gave her a big cheesy smile.

"Uhm, no thank you!" she squeaked and ran away. I went after her, well slid towards her, and caught her from behind. She screamed as I gave her a big hug, getting her covered in sauce.

"How about a kiss?" I asked and forced her to turn around. Before she could protest, I gave her a big kiss. When I pulled away she had a funny look on her face.

"Ew, too much sauce." she said and rubbed some sauce off my nose.

"This is definitely a moment to treasure!" I heard Rin say. We both looked at her just as she took a picture with her digital camera. I stuck my tongue out at her just as some servants came in with mops and gave them to my dad and a couple of our friends. I laughed and announced I was going for a shower. I feel just a little bit gross…

-X-

"So, did you have a good day?" I asked Kagome as we laid in my bed back at our dorm.

"Yeah, I did. It was nice having supper at your place again." she rested her head on my chest. I answered her with 'That's good' and rested my chin on her shoulder, taking in her amazing aroma. Though, her scent has changed a lot within the last month.

"Kagome," I said and intertwined my fingers with hers. "Are you okay? Your scent is a lot different from what it was a month ago…"

"Well," she said, and clutched onto my hand a lot tighter then she normally does. That usually means she has bad news… "Remember when we made love after the whole Hojo Kuki thing?"

"How could I not?" I answered with a smile. That was the most amazing night of my life.

"Well, you realize it was unprotected, right?" she said, and I raised my head off her shoulder to look at her face. "Well, I took a pregnancy test earlier this week, and…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm pregnant…" she said and all of a sudden tear poured out from her. Now her weird behaviour and not wanting the champagne makes sense. She curled up in a ball, like she always does when she's depressed, and balled her eyes out. All I could do was hug her, rock back and forth, and give her soothing words.

I can't believe this happened…

Fin.

**: )**

**Yes, this is the LAST chapter, FINALLY! Lol Less then a year and I have the sequel finished : )**

**So yes, this was quite a bombshell to finish, though it shouldn't be all THAT shocking cause I did the same with my last story :P I wasn't planning on ending it this way till chapter three lmao**

**Buuuuuuut, because I love you guys SO much, I'm gonna write a 3quel :3. (I had to write it with a number cause word kept changing it to tranquil :\ )**

**So keep your eyes out for…..**

**101 Ways To Please a Pregnant Woman :D **

**Clever eh? ;)**

**So PLEASE REVIEW for the last chapter : ) thank you guys so much, I really appreaciate the support you gave me : )**


End file.
